Wings of a Dove, Quick as a Bullet: Drabbles
by Glowing Glasses
Summary: These are my collections of ShinKai drabbles. They're written as they come to me - like renegade bunnies - and I'll post them right here. Main Pairing, obviously: Shinichi/Kaito. Tis slash.
1. Ridiculous

Shinichi paused warily in the door frame.

"What are you doing?"

Kaito grinned impishly, spinning gracefully to show off his dress at all angles. It was a cute sundress, Kaitou Kid white and fluttery.

"Trying on my dress, Shin-chan! How do I look?" Kaito beamed proudly.

Shinichi blinked, slowly, and shook his head.

"You look ridiculous. Adorable, but ridiculous." He said, fondly, and Kaito pouted.

"Ridiculous? _Really?_ We'll see about _that_ when I'm done..." Kaito grumbled, attacking his wigs, prosthetics, and make up with a determined frown.

Shinichi...just sighed.

"I said 'adorable'!" Shinichi reminded him.


	2. Toichi

"What was your father like?"

Kid froze, his hand hovering over one of the mystery books in the Kudo library.

"Why do you ask, Tantei-kun?"

Conan looked at him with understanding eyes – no pity.

"Because...it's important to remember. To share his memory, so he isn't forgotten. I'm not talking about Kuroba Toichi, the **magician**. Or Kuroba Toichi, the **Kid**. I want to know about Kuroba Toichi, the father, the husband. What was _he_ like?"

Kid was silent for a long time, debating with himself.

Biting his lip, he slowly turned around. "He...liked dancing with kaasan."


	3. Sound Check

"Shinichi?"

"Hm?"

"Are you listening to me?

"Hm..."

"Really?"

"Um hm...that's nice..."

Kaito looked doubtfully at his boyfriend, who was sorting through his case files.

Slowly, an evil grin spread across his lips.

"Shin-chan! Shin-chan! Ran's pregnant!" Kaito said frantically, eyes wide and convincingly freaked out looking.

"Hm..." Pause. "Wait, _**WHAT?"**_

"Psych!" Kaito cackled madly at his gobsmacked look, almost falling out of his chair in his hysterics.

His _face_ – priceless!


	4. Second Meetings

Shinichi blinked when someone walked up to him, and he looked up curiously from his comfortable spot on the park's grassy ground – and he froze, surprised.

Playful indigo eyes met his shocked blue, and the messy haired teenager in front of him laughed. With a dramatic flourish, the familiar boy presented a brilliant red rose to the detective.

"Hi! I'm Kuroba Kaito! Nice to meet you!" Kaito said cheerfully, smiling brightly at him.

A responding smile tugged at his lips, and Shinichi accepted the flower.

"It's a pleasure to meet you...Kaito. I'm Kudo Shinichi."


	5. Entertain

"Tantei-kun~!" Kid whined. "Pay attention to me!"

The shrunken detective rolled his eyes at the thief. "I forget, Kid. Who is the child in this relationship, again?"

The moonlight magician had to _think_ about it.

He shrugged. "Hm...me, I guess?" Kid supposed, grinning at him.

_At least he's honest,_ Conan deadpanned.

"Look, Kid, I'm busy. If you can't sit down, and be patient, why don't you entertain yourself – _quietly_," He added hastily, seeing the devious smirk on the thief's face.

Kid laughed at his almost panicked look. "Okay, okay..."


	6. Point

Poker Face left him momentarily in his panic, not that anyone could blame him, and Kaito squeaked embarrassingly, hastily ducking down to the floor to avoid getting a kitchen knife to the head.

_THUNK!_

The teenager stared with big eyes at the knife that was stuck in the wall a good few inches inward.

"Neyah..." He whimpered, looking nervously at the blank-faced Shinichi. "That was scary, Shin-chan!" Kaito complained.

"It proved my point, though, didn't it?" Shinichi said dryly, calmly tugging the knife out with a rough yank. He quirked a smile down at his magician, who was pouting now that his fright was gone.

Chuckling, he knelt down next to him and kissed that pout away.

"Quit it, you were perfectly safe. Even if you hadn't moved fast enough, the knife would've landed two inches _above_ your head. Have a little more faith in my aiming, Kaito."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note<strong>: Inspired by one of my real-life quotes – "Beware of my logical point in this conversation – for it is sharp and pointy!". Admittedly, I took it a step further, but...meh._


	7. Sliver

" – and then I threw a bunch of glitter in his face, and said, "_**There**_, Hakuba! You're a pretty, sparkly fairy now! FLY!", and I cackled and ran away before he could smack me and...what are you doing?" Kaito questioned, miraculously pausing in his non-stop babbling.

Shinichi was calmly ripping off a piece of tape from a roll of duck tape, the loud _'riiiiiip!'_ sound making Kaito cringe slightly.

"You know," Shinichi said, conversationally, "There's this saying in America."

Kaito blinked at him. "...yeah?"

"It goes like this; 'Silence is Golden,' _but_ – " He leaned over the table and slapped that strip of duck tape across Kaito's mouth before he could even react. Shinichi grinned broadly at him, "_But_, 'Duck tape is Sliver.' Wise words, ne?"

"Mmmm!" Kaito narrowed his eyes at him, not amused.

At all.


	8. Creative Statement

Shinichi was admiring Kaito's room for the first time – the other teen insisted on him coming over – and he blinked, his sharp eyes spotting something perplexing.

"Oi, Kaito," He pointed at the large, obnoxiously bright yellow paint splatter on the left wall. It contrasted sharply against the gray of his walls. "What's that?"

"What?" Kaito mumbled distractedly, ransacking the folders and notebooks on his desk. He glanced at what Shinichi was pointing at, before brightening. "Oh!" He grinned, delighted. "_That_."

"Yes. _That_," Shinichi said, rolling his eyes. "What happened there?"

Kaito snickered. "Creative statement?"

Shinichi shot him a 'Bullshit' look, utterly deadpanned and unimpressed.

Kaito huffed.

"I was bored, okay?" He finally said, defensively. He gestured wildly at his gray walls. "Just look at these walls! Lifeless!"

"So, you...what? Threw a pail of yellow paint on your wall?"_ Instead of __**painting**__ your walls, like a normal person? _Shinichi silently added, looking bemused.

"Yep!" Kaito said cheerfully.


	9. Fangirl

"Ohmigosh! Shinichi-kun!" A young female squealed, pushing Kaito away from the detective.

"Oi!" Kaito protested, quickly regaining his balance with swift feet. "Watch where you're going!" He complained.

Shinichi looked nervous, and there was a flash of annoyance in his eyes when the teenage girl didn't apologize to the magician. He shot Kaito an apologetic, and pleading, glance.

Kaito frowned, tilting his head to the side, but nodded his understanding, and promptly moved in.

"Oh, Shinichi-kun! Could you please sign my...my...uh," The unknown girl blinked owlishly when Kaito smoothly walked right into Shinichi's personal space, and pulled him down for an impromptu make out session.

Right in the middle of the mall's food court.

"Oh...oh my," The girl stared, blushing when the normally cool and composed Kudo Shinichi growled into the kiss and took control, much to Kaito's glee.

She pulled out her cell phone and took a picture. "This is so going on my Facebook," She mumbled.


	10. Mop Speech

Aoko glowered threateningly at him. For such a small girl, she was awfully scary, especially with the way she was clutching that mop in her hands, Shinichi observed with a touch of nervousness.

Not as scary as Ran, of course, but pretty damn close.

"So," Aoko began, narrowing her eyes at him. Shinichi barely blinked at the look, mostly unaffected. "You're Kaito's boyfriend."

Not a question.

Still, Shinichi nodded affirmatively. "Yes. Where are you going with this, Nakamori-san?" He questioned, and Aoko grumbled.

"That baka, Kaito, is my best friend," She began, frankly. "I've known him for almost all of my life. I've watched him do stupid stunts and amazing magic tricks. I was there whenever he was sulking about not getting a new trick down pat the first time around, and encouraged him – oh, yeah, he would have kept trying anyway, even without any encouragement. He's stubborn like that," Aoko confided to him. "But he always brightens up when he knows that someone believes in him, and it makes him work twice as hard. I was there for him when Toichi-ojisan died, and I was the only one he cried in front of, because he was trying so hard to be strong for Chikage-obasan,"

Aoko sighed, frowning. "And I was there when Kaito started to get...distant. He was friendly, and still his Bakaito self. He was sadder, though – I could see it in his eyes. I knew that something...must have happened, but he refused to tell me, so I backed off, but _I was there__._ I'll always stand by his side..."

She smiled wryly.

"Even if he _**is**_ Kaitou Kid," Aoko said, and was amused with Shinichi's startled look. "Yes. I know about that. I'm not _stupid_, Kudo-kun. Don't tell Kaito, though. I want him to tell me himself – when he's ready."

Aoko tapped the end of the mop against the floor, frowning.

"The point is, I love that idiot. He's my annoying little brother, and I would do anything for him. You already have my approval, since you make Kaito so happy, but...I will beat _anyone_ to death with my mop if they make him cry, or break his heart." She leered ominously at him, and Shinichi twitched. "Don't break his heart, Kudo-kun. Or I'll break_** you**_."

Shinichi considered this new threat to his person, and then he smiled at her. There was _respect_ in his gaze, and it made her pause.

He chuckled, and held out a hand to her. "I accept your terms, Nakamori-san. You don't need to worry, though – to break his heart, I would also have to break _mine_."

Aoko stared at his hand, and then smiled.

"Good, because I actually like you, Kudo-kun. You keep Kaito on his toes."

They shook hands.


	11. Hammer

_THUD! THUD! THUD!_

"What the...?" Shinichi muttered, looking worriedly at his ceiling. It sounded like someone was...hammering on his roof? What?

Pause.

_THUD! THUD! THUD!_

Shinichi frowned, putting down his newspaper next to his coffee. He stood up and left the kitchen, making a beeline for the front door. He slipped on his jacket and boots, and walked out into his front yard, trying (and failing) to ignore the blinding brilliance of the fresh December snow.

_Ow_, he thought dully, blinking rapidly against the sudden light. He shivered in the cold air, rubbing his arms, and he walked further out into his yard. He turned around to look at his roof and...promptly face palmed.

_THUD! THUD! THUD!_

Kuroba Kaito was happily nailing a Christmas prop on top of his roof; a red sleigh with a laughing Santa and reindeer.

What the – ?

Shinichi sighed, thoroughly exasperated, and he watched him with a deadpanned, incredulous look on his face.


	12. Shy

Shinichi yawned, rolling onto his side to stare boredly at Kaito. They were having a quiet morning together in bed – well, _Shinichi_ was, but Kaito was utterly fascinated with his numerology book, and wasn't quite on the same frequency as Shinichi.

_He hasn't put that book down since he found it at the book store_, Shinichi thought, with slight irritation.

Kaito snorted suddenly.

"What?"

"My first name is a '2', and it says that 2s are cultured, charming, gracious – blah, blah, blah, not my point – and are _shy_ and _**self-conscious**_," Kaito scoffed, rolling his eyes. "I'm anything _but_ shy!" He bragged.

Shinichi quirked a brow at this. _Oh, really?_

Smirking, he plucked the book from Kaito's hands. "Oh, I don't know," He said causally, tossing the book to the floor – it landed safely enough. He ignored Kaito's alarmed squawk ("My book!"), and swiftly captured his lips in a startling, passionate kiss.

The magician melted in the kiss, and unconsciously intertwined his hand with Shinichi's, seeking further connection with him, forgetting all about his silly book.

After a long moment, Shinichi pulled away and looked deeply into Kaito's indigo orbs, his gaze being _deliberately_ smoldering.

Kaito blushed charmingly at the look, and he self-consciously averted his eyes. Shinichi chuckled, pressing his forehead against Kaito's, squeezing his hand with a reassuring pressure.

"I don't know," Shinichi continued, his voice soft. "I think that, under the right circumstances, you can be a little shy. Is that such a bad thing?" He asked, with a thoughtful expression in his eyes, watching Kaito's blush recede – damn it.

"...no. I guess not," Kaito smiled. _Not when it's just you_, he thought, looking into Shinichi's captivating blue eyes.


	13. Friendship

Kaito smiled, watching Shinichi play with his detective kids. Ai was sitting with him on the bleachers, her teal eyes looking on with amusement.

He was happy that Shinichi's kids accepted him. Shinichi had been so nervous and worried that the Detective Boys would have rejected him once they knew the truth about Edogawa Conan, and wouldn't want anything to do with him – that would've _crushed_ him. He cared a lot for the children, and he honestly thought of them as his friends, like younger siblings.

Kaito shook his head. _He shouldn't have worried. Those kids absolutely __**adore**__ him. They were surprised, but they didn't push him away. Asked a billion and one questions, yeah, but they didn't reject him._

They were good kids; Genta, Ayumi and Mitsuhiko. All of them.

"Kaito-oniichan!" Ayumi called, waving at him and jumping up and down. "Come play with us! You too, Ai-chan!"

Genta grinned, unexpectedly bouncing the basket ball at Shinichi (who caught it easily, making Genta huff in annoyance), and Mitsuhiko smiled at Kaito, glancing shyly at Ai.

Ai chuckled, sharing an amused look with Kaito.

"Shall we, Kuroba-kun?"

He beamed at her. "Sure, why not?"


	14. Sponge Bobble

"SPONGE _BOBBLE!"_

Kaito couldn't hold it in anymore. He cracked up laughing, leaning helplessly into Shinichi's shoulder, who was staring at the McDonald's TV commercial in open bemusement.

"That's a cute commercial and all," Shinichi wryly said, looking a bit pained. "But you _know_ that when the Americans see this, they're going to think that they are completely justified in believing that we're all lunatics."

Kaito snickered.

Somewhat breathlessly, he said, "What's even worse is that they won't understand a _single word_ they're saying...unless they put up a translation. Did you _SEE_ that kid in the blue shirt? He looked psychotic!" Kaito burst out laughing again.

Shinichi laughed, agreeing with him. "There _is_ such a thing as _over-exaggeration_."

Kaito just giggled helplessly.

* * *

><p><p>

Note: If you haven't seen this commercial, go to Youtube and type in, "Best McDonald Commercial Ever: Sponge Bob", and watch it. _Immediately_.


	15. Sunlight

_**Beep, beep, beep...**_

Shinichi's head was bowed over the thief's limp hand, his mind blank. When he confronted that murderer at the hot springs, he partly expected that the enraged – and utterly panicked – man would pull out a knife on him.

It's happened before.

_**Beep, beep, beep...**_

What he _hadn't_ expected was for Kaito to jump in front of him (_didn't think, didn't hesitate; just __**reacted**_), protecting him and then –

_So. Much. Blood. _Shinichi's breath hitched, clenching his eyes shut, trembling. Over, and over again, he saw Kaito crumple to the floor, _at his feet_, in pain and bleeding.

_**Beep, beep, beep...**_

A weak, tired chuckle made him jerk his head up, startled, and he stared with wide blue eyes at Kaito, who smiled at him, reassuringly.

That smile. Like a beam of sunlight that shoved past all of the clouds that normally haunted him. A beam of sunlight that always appeared when he was at his lowest, determined to keep him warm and happy, chasing away the nightmares.

_**Beep, beep, beep...**_

For a moment – for one _heart stopping_ moment – he thought that he would never see that smile again. That he had lost that brilliant, shinning sunlight.

"Never," Shinichi whispered, with quiet steel in his voice. "_Never_, do that again."

_You scared me._

Kaito blinked, and his eyes softened. He wordlessly picked up Shinichi's hand and he tenderly kissed his knuckles. "Okay."

_I know, I'm sorry._

_**Beep, beep, beep...**_

The heart monitor, a normally annoying sound, couldn't have sounded more beautiful.


	16. Tee Shirt

"Here, Tantei-kun! I have a _present_ for you~!" Kid said, in a sing song voice, pushing the wrapped package across the table. His disguise's amber brown eyes sparkled playfully at him.

Conan warily stared at the package, and then back at the black haired 'woman', who was grinning gleefully at him.

He was understandably worried.

When he started poking at the slim box – about the size of an average notebook – with his fork, 'she' huffed and pouted attractively at him.

_No, wait_, Conan blinked. _That's Kid, not some pretty, wide eyed college student. That pout __**is not**__ attractive._

Denial. Something that was happening a lot to him lately.

"Come on, open it, already!" Kid whined, and Conan sighed, ceasing in poking the package.

The pseudo six year old warily tore off the simplistic green wrapping paper, and then he lifted the lid off of the box, putting it aside. He blinked when he saw that there was only a tee-shirt inside the box, surprised.

Frowning now, he bemusedly unfolded the black shirt and read the front of it.

_**I See Dead People! :D**_

Conan sweat dropped.

"Ha, ha, Kid. _Ha!"_ He deadpanned, glaring exasperatedly at the proudly beaming kaitou in front of him.


	17. Signs

Yuusaku knew that his son was doomed the moment he met his friend, Kuroba Kaito.

He was energetic. He was cheerful. He was charming. He was beautiful – gorgeous, even. He was downright annoying and flat out insane, and never left Shinichi alone. He was fashionable, he was magnetic, and he loved being the center of attention. He was cunning and sly, and he hid that scarily sharp intelligence behind a pleasant smile and sparkling eyes.

Kuroba Kaito was just like Fujimine Yukiko – now _**Kudo**_ Yukiko.

The latter's name change is very telling indeed.

And now, just like his father before him, Shinichi was falling hopelessly, madly and _cluelessly_ in love with yet another strange, lovely, and charismatic creature.

He could see all the signs – the bewildered, surprised looks. The slow, amused smiles. The way he watches the magician with affectionate exasperation as he bounces around the room like an over-excited squirrel. The way he never flinches or growls when the other snuggles up against him and peers over his shoulder to see what he's reading – a _**major**_ pet peeve with Kudo men – and merely moves his head aside so that the other can see better, and calmly responds to his questions; never once biting his head off for invading his space. The intent, sharp eyed and utterly fascinated expression when he discovers a new facet, a new piece of the puzzle, forever trying to unravel a mystery that _refuses_ to be solved, even years later.

Yuusaku laughed.

Oh, yes. He knew those signs _very_ well...


	18. XKRS Jaguar

It was Valentine's Day, and Shinichi, having been forewarned by Aoko, made sure to pointedly stick post-it notes on the moonlight magician's forehead _every_ morning the week before, so that he would wake up and be instantly reminded – and somewhat annoyed with having sticky notes on his forehead before he even woke up, of course ("You know, I'm going to pay you back when your birthday comes around," Kaito said, conversationally, and Shinichi eyed him warily).

It was worth it, though, and even Kaito had to admit that much.

They each had a secret gift for each other, and, after they enjoyed a special dinner on the roof together (Kaito's idea, obviously), they retreated into the living room.

"You first, Shin-chan!" Kaito beamed presenting his small gift box, which was wrapped in white paper, with a blue ribbon tied around it. Shinichi was instantly reminded of Kaito's heist uniform when he saw it, causing him to smile.

"Thank you, Kaito."

"Don't thank me now! You haven't even opened it yet!" Kaito scolded him, his eyes glittering playfully at him. "So open it, and _then_ thank me!"

Shinichi rolled his eyes at him, but wordlessly untied the ribbon – flicking it at Kaito, who promptly tied it into his hair without missing a beat. Cute – and, after smiling at Kaito's antics, he lifted the lid of the box.

He stared.

"A key?" Shinichi mused, looking confused. Kaito grinned widely and nodded.

"Uh huh," He looked down at his cell phone when it buzzed, and he flipped it open to read the text he just received from Jii. He beamed, "Perfect timing! Come on, let's go outside, Shinichi~!"

Bemused, he obeyed, and followed Kaito outside, only to stop dead on his door step, freezing completely in shock, and only vaguely aware of Kaito closing the door for him.

It was an XKR-S Jaguar, a beautiful, sleek car that was the fastest and most powerful production sports car that Jaguar has ever built.

In. His. Drive. Way.

Suddenly, he realized _exactly_ what the key in his hand was for. He squealed like a little kid (and would deny it for the rest of his life), and he was just speechless in his delight. He didn't know _what_ to do at first, before recalling Kaito's words.

"_...and **then** thank me!"_

His decision made, Shinichi impulsively grabbed Kaito by the shoulders, to show his _wonderful, beautiful, _and most _magnificent_ boyfriend just how much he appreciated this mind-boggling gift. Shinichi shoved Kaito roughly against the front door, and kissed him thoroughly, exploring the familiar caverns of the chocolate-sweet mouth until Kaito was breathless and weak-kneed – a delicious, whimpering wreck.

And then Shinichi was gone – like, _whoosh!_ – and was suddenly gushing over his new car, leaving a flustered, blushing Kaito behind, who leaned weakly against the door with a hand over his mouth, looking wide-eyed and dazed.

_Locating and retrieving the stolen property of a car collector and returning it for a reward was a really, __**really**__ good idea_, Kaito decided, blinking rapidly.

* * *

><p><strong>Glasses<strong>: _Pifft! What are you doing reading this note? Go to the next chapter, already, dearhearts! This is a Holiday Drabble Special; it has two connecting parts! Go, go, go! FLY!_


	19. Heal

After a while, Shinichi reluctantly left his baby – I mean, _car_ – alone and tugged Kaito back inside, who was still off in la-la land and blushing.

His brain cells were fried, unsurprisingly.

Shinichi gently guided him to the couch, looking concerned and amused all at once. He wasn't aware that his kisses could have that effect on Kaito. Shaking his head, he tilted Kaito's face up and bent down to chastely kiss him on the lips – just enough to get his attention – and then he pulled away, watching as Kaito blinked up at him.

"Are you with me now, Kaito?" Shinichi questioned with teasing sarcasm, and Kaito coughed, looking embarrassed.

"Ah...yes, I am." He looked away, and spotted the average sized box on the coffee table. It was wrapped in red wrapping paper, with little white hearts printed on it. "My turn, now?"

"Yes," Shinichi nodded, suddenly looking nervous. He grabbed the box and held it out to Kaito, and caught his eyes. Shinichi smiled quietly, "Happy Valentine's Day."

Kaito smiled back. "Happy Valentine's Day," He softly agreed, accepting the box. He put it down in his lap, and tore through the red wrapping paper, whilst Shinichi sat down next to him on the couch. Kaito removed the lid, tossing it onto the coffee table, and then he looked into the box.

He gasped, eyes wide. Shinichi watched him carefully as he reached into the box, pulling out a DVD box set with reverent hands.

"The Complete Works Of Kuroba Toichi: The Greatest Magician In The World...Blu-Ray Edition," Kaito shakily read aloud, and his eyes watered. He turned his head to look at Shinichi with wide, wondering eyes. "What...? _Where...?"_

Shinichi smiled gently, shifting closer so that he could hold him. Feeling over-whelmed, Kaito leaned into his embrace, hugging the box closely – _possessively_ – to himself. For the first time in a long, long time, he felt small and vulnerable – but safe, warm, while Shinichi petted his hair soothingly, being mindful of the tiny bow in his hair. He listened quietly as Shinichi spoke, closing his eyes. "I remembered how you said that your mother hid away everything and anything that had your father's face on it, except for the portrait, after he died. You wanted to watch his shows, the ones that your father had recorded during his world tour, but you didn't want to risk upsetting her, so you never asked. Do you remember telling me that?"

Hesitantly, Kaito nodded, and Shinichi smiled, kissing the top of his head.

"Well, _**I**_ asked her, and sent the DVD collection off to Agasa-hakase to be copied. She was upset that you never asked her, you know? She would've given it to you, no problem, baro." Shinichi said, affectionately. Kaito sniffed, and Shinichi continued, "I had Hakase convert the copy into Blu-Ray, and returned the original to your mother. _Now_," Shinichi whispered, "You can see your father in action, and hear his voice, whenever you want."

Kaito sniffled, and pulled away from him, rubbing at his eyes in embarrassment. "Gah, look at me, crying l-like a g-girl!" He tried to sound cheerful, but he couldn't quite manage it through the tears. Shinichi frowned, pulling his hand away from his eyes.

"There's nothing shameful about crying, Kai-chan," Shinichi reminded him, and he leaned in to tenderly kiss him – comfortingly.

Kaito kissed him back, and he pushed the box set carefully into the corner of the couch, before wrapping his arms around Shinichi's neck, smiling through the tears. It felt like a wound in his heart started to heal tonight, if only a little.

* * *

><p><strong>Glasses:<strong> _Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! I love you all! You're my anti-depressants!_

_Just the thing you want to hear on Valentine's Day, yeah? XD_


	20. Mice

When you become the boyfriend of Kuroba Kaito, there are just some things you have to accept...

"When I was little, I thought that kaasan's tampons were inflatable toy mice," Kaito said in a thoughtful, reminiscing tone as they passed by the feminine products in the store.

...like random conversation starters.

Shinichi stared at him, dumbfounded, stopping the cart. "I – you _what?"_

"I thought that kaasan's tampons were inflatable toy mice," He repeated, raising his brows at Shinichi's expression. Kaito chuckled, and further explained. "See, I'd take them out and put them in bath water, and then they soaked up the water and looked like little white mice! It was really cool."

"And your mother wasn't upset?"

"Nah, she thought it was the cutest thing – well," Kaito, amended. "That is, until I dumped the whole bag of them into the bath tub, when she _really_ needed them. She wasn't really amused, and made oyaji go buy her some more. At 3am in the morning. Then _oyaji_ wasn't too amused – he stopped laughing _**real**_ quick then."


	21. Lullaby

The magician gently hummed, 'You Are My Only Sunshine', and the sound floated quietly through the air – a peaceful sound. He squeezed the excess water from the white wash cloth in his hands, being sure that all of the unneeded water landed back into the cool water basin.

Still humming, Kaito placed the cool wash cloth on Shinichi's feverish forehead, pausing to touch a flushed cheek, a light, butterfly touch, before pulling away.

After a short moment, Kaito began to sing, his voice soft and tender, like a lullaby.

"You are my Shinichi, my _on~ly_ Shinichi..." He smiled slightly at the sick, and resting, detective. It was a worried smile, and it emphasized the concern in his eyes. He didn't like it when his loved ones got sick. He continued on to the next verse, "You make me _happ~y_...when the skies are grey..." Kaito hummed, picking up his worn copy of Alice in Wonderland, which he had put down on the floor a moment ago. "You'll _nev~er _know, dear Mei_tantei~_...how much I _lo~ve_ you..."

Kaito hummed, opening the book to his bookmarked page. "Please, don't take my _Shinichi~_ away..."

Shinichi never once had a fever induced nightmare, not with his thief standing guard to protect his dreams, his voice gently guiding Shinichi into peaceful oblivion.


	22. Avenging Angel

He didn't know how it happened, or what mistake he did that revealed his civilian identity, but somehow that _bastard_ Snake found him while he was on his third, precious, precious date with Shinichi. He hadn't even noticed that they were being shadowed – that _he_ was being shadowed – until he had wandered absently away from Shinichi to check out the art exhibition from some new (but really good) painter from Britain while Shinichi was in an in-depth conversation with one of the viewers, and he was abducted then and there. _Careless_.

Kaito could have put up a fuss at the museum, but he couldn't risk the lives of the innocent people around him. Or _Shinichi's_ life.

So now here he was, the soon to be victim of a hate crime, being slowly strangled to death behind the shade trees in the back of the museum by gleeful, hateful hands, and unable to do a _damned_ thing because he had decided to be nice to his Shin-chan and leave the magic tricks at home for once.

It wasn't like he could _physically_ defend himself against the much larger, stronger, and utterly enraged Snake-teme.

Not a chance in hell, just about summed up that impossibly.

_Ooo! Look at the pretty spots! _He thought resentfully as dark spots appeared in his vision, his desperate grip on Snake's wrists loosening, and his lungs were burning and his throat hurt, and _I'm so sorry to be another murder case for you to solve, Shinichi._

Then, someone distracted Snake, making the sniper – whose mind was so clouded with hate that he didn't even think to pull out his gun on the teenaged magician – twitch in surprise.

"Excuse me, but I think that's my boyfriend you're currently trying to choke to death," A cold, cool voice said. A familiar voice that did not sound very happy.

Then a soccer ball flew through the air and smacked viciously into the back of Snake's head, and Snake released Kaito with a muttered oath.

Gasping, Kaito slumped against the tree, and slowly slid down to the ground, his hands hovering protectively over his throat. With hazy, watery eyes – he'd been crying? What? – Kaito watched as Shinichi descended upon Snake like an avenging angel of death.

_Or that could just be my oxygen starved brain putting weird thoughts into my head_, Kaito acknowledged, distantly.


	23. Promise

"What's with the long face, Tantei-kun?"

Conan sighed, burying his face into his folded arms. "I'm tired."

A soft, gloved hand hesitantly touched his head in a gesture of concern. "Then go to bed, silly tantei." The phantom thief gently teased him, and, when Conan didn't pull away from his touch, he began to pet his smooth, brown hair.

The pseudo-child chuckled. It was a world weary sound.

"Not that type of tired, Kid..." Conan sighed, blue eyes silting open to glance at the worried kaitou that sat next to him. He smiled wryly; an old, haunted expression that should never be on a child's face, but looked perfectly at home on his face. "It's hard, lying and pretending to everyone I care about. Hiding, and always scared that at any moment it could all be over..." He trailed off, seeing a flash of something flicker through Kid's eyes. Something that looked an awful lot like – ..._empathy_.

Conan sat up straighter, studying the magician's face. He tilted his head to the side, a look of sudden realization on his face.

"You understand, don't you?" He asked, quietly.

"...yes, I do." Kid nodded, slowly. He smiled, though, and tucked a rose behind Conan's ear. It was a deep pink color – affection, admiration. _I like you_,it said, but more innocently, much softer than a bright red rose. It made Conan smile, more genuinely this time, which made Kid grin at him and resist the urge to ruffle his hair. He was so cute! "But it'll be okay, Tantei-kun. Things won't always be like this," Kid said, with absolute certainty.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I won't let it be." That was a promise, to himself and to the shrunken detective next to him, who possessed a mind and personality that drew Kid in, like a moth to the flame.


	24. Banana

Sleepily, Shinichi growled when someone's hand came near his coffee, but calmed down when the hand merely poured some creamer into it.

His eyes closing in satisfaction, Shinichi took another sip from his coffee, which wasn't quite as bitter anymore.

"Really, Shinichi," Kaito smiled as he wandered back to the stove, to check on the bacon. Shinichi would help with the cooking, honest, if it wasn't for the fact that he was only trusted with using the microwave and toaster, and sometimes making a grilled cheese sandwich. "You're just hopeless when you wake up in the mornings."

"...ngh, am not."

"Uh huh. What's two minus a banana then?" Kaito asked, smirking – and _yes_, he said banana.

"...huh?" Shinichi yawned. "It's...it's...something, right?"

Kaito laughed.


	25. Lawn Gnome

"Hey, hey, dog! Knock it off!" The lawn gnome (apparently) shouted, scaring the little Chihuahua into yelping and running away. It chuckled evilly.

"...what are you doing?" Shinichi deadpanned, and Kaito grinned.

"Playing~!" He beamed at him, and, spotting a familiar group of little kids, he threw his voice out again to the gnome. "Hello, Detective Boys! Have you solved anything lately?"

Shinichi face palmed. _Oh no..._

"Wahhh!" The children all jumped simultaneously and stared at the gnome with wide eyes and pale faces. "Haunted gnome!"

"No wait!" Mitsuhiko said, shaking it off. "Obviously, there has to be a...a microphone!"

Ayumi frowned, and nodded. "Un!" She agreed, and Genta frowned. He approached the lawn gnome and picked it up, turning it over.

"But where would it be?"

As the children puzzled over this, they were unaware of Kaito and Shinichi looking at them from the window with fond looks, and with evident pride on Shinichi's part.

They were going to be such terrors when they grow up.


	26. Humble

Shinichi looked back at the screaming crowd in front of the building, every single person there for Kaitou Kid.

It was humbling in a way, to see all of those people. Kid could have literally picked any one of those _very willing_ people – or anyone in the world, for that matter – but he chose _him_ instead. Out of all of the people in the whole, wide world (and it was a _very_ big world), Kaitou Kid, _Kuroba Kaito_, picked him, Kudo Shinichi. Picked him over one of those pretty girls with the nice clothes, or over one those handsome boys with the bright eyes...picked _him_, the rather plain and admittedly uninteresting guy, compared to all of those bright faces.

Very humbling, indeed.

_However..._

A wicked, sly grin tugged at his lips, proving that _yes_, he was Yukiko's child, and not _just_ Yuusaku's.

_Kid might make __**them**__ scream, but only __**I**__ can make __**him**__ scream...and not just from excitement, either_, Shinichi thought with supreme smugness.

Somewhere within the building, a disguised Kid shivered.

_What was __**that? **_He wondered, staring around the room with barely hidden bewilderment.


	27. Scandalous

He was utterly mortified, Shinichi decided, glaring at the ground. He was dressed as a very convincing girl – breasts and all – wearing a black dress with a pink and purple flower pattern, girlish jeans, and dark purple flats. He was even wearing a long, brown wig that (apparently) swished distractingly above his ass, or so his boyfriend – currently his _girlfriend_ – informed him.

Shinichi moved his glare to his happily – _smugly_ – oblivious lover, who looked very comfortable in his feminine clothing; a white blouse, a turquoise necklace, a green ruffle skirt that stopped at his knees (his legs were, _guh_, distracting to watch), and blue-green converse shoes that had heart-themed shoelaces, and Kaito was even wearing make up. Nicely applied make up that enhanced his eyes, making the indigo color pop out more, and made his lips a distracting shade of red – a bold color that fitted Kaito perfectly. His dark, wavy 'hair' looked very good on him, as well.

Shinichi was not amused. He still wasn't sure, _exactly_, how he got talked into this.

The detective's eyes moved to Kaito's skirt.

After a moment, a truly evil grin spread across his lips – if Hakuba had seen that grin, he would've _ran away_, because it looked_ just like_ a Kaitou Kid grin, full of mischief and unholy glee.

Smirking devilishly, Shinichi _flipped Kaito's skirt_. Revenge!

"Eek!" Kaito squeaked embarrassingly, blushing and hastily holding down the front of his skirt so that he wouldn't, ah, accidentally flash anyone. "Shinichi!" He yelped, indignant and shocked by his boyfriend, who just _laughed_ at him.

_I **have** to tell Nakamori-san about this later. She ought to get a kick out of it..._

"Nice choice of underwear, _Kokoro-chan_," Shinichi leered playfully, amused when Kaito scowled at him. "Where _did_ you find such scandalous, lacy lingerie?"

Kaito fumed, before smirking suddenly.

Sweetly, he batted his eyelashes at Shinichi. "Why, from your mother of course! She was so kind as to go shopping with me the other week, and helped me chose this _lovely_ black lace. Simply a dear – I _swear_, she's my twin soul!" _Kokoro-chan_ swooned, gushing over how 'awesome' and incredibly 'wise' Yukiko-sama was.

Shinichi's brain sputtered into shock. His mother, sexy black lace, what the hell – ?

Kaito cackled.


	28. Trap

"_When Holmes comes for the trapped Lupin, the thief will smile and await for his judgment..."_

It was the most intricate trap ever created; something that slowly wrapped around you, something that steadily crept in, like a hunter in the night. Something that you can never escape from, no matter how much you struggle, or how much you cry out for freedom, or however hard you run – it gets into your heart, settles deep within your soul, and digs its roots in _**deep**_. It was something that most are never aware of until it quietly startles you one day, makes you wake up with wide eyes and a shaken spirit, your world suddenly different.

Kaito wasn't one of those people. He had always been aware, from the very moment the trap started. A brief second before the seed even dropped into the rich soil of his heart.

He always knew that he was falling in love with Shinichi, from the very beginning.

He didn't run from the trap – he was too curious for that. He wondered why he was feeling attraction for that detective – way, _way_ before he even regained his true body – and decided to investigate him.

What was so _special_ about Kudo Shinichi? What made him so_ special _that Kaito was willing to look beyond his kiddy body, and see his mind? What made him so _special _that Kaito would willingly wait forever for him, if need be, had an antidote never been discovered?

Because there was _no way_ Kaito would touch _that_ little body with a ten-foot pole. No way, no how – he wasn't _that_ kinky.

So, Kaito donned his Kaitou Kid persona, and began to visit Tantei-kun, using that little seed of infatuation as a guide to temper and balance his wariness. He slowly began to learn the small details of Conan – that he didn't like sweets, didn't have a favorite color (but, months later, he secretly discovered a love for white – he never told Kid), he didn't _like_ black coffee, contrary to popular belief; he was just too lazy to bother putting creamer in it – and that he was just as tired as Kaito felt.

It was startling, to notice that someone out there knew _exactly_ how you feel.

That was when Kaito waved a little white flag of defeat, and tenderly gave his Tantei-kun a deep pink rose – acknowledgment of his crush. _Acceptance_.

Anyone that could understand him on such a personal level – because it _was_ personal – was worthy enough of his regard.

Over time, Kaito nurtured that little seed, allowing it to grow, to become a _real_ trap, something that he could never set himself free of, something that even the great Kaitou Kid was stumped on how to conquer – his father was proof of that. _Kaito_ was proof of that, a child of that trap.

A child of love.

In light of that fact, it was only natural that Kaito would allow that trap – that _love_ – to capture him, and wait patiently for the day that the Heisei Holmes realizes that he caught _the_ Heisei Lupin, the illusive thief of moonbeams and mystery.

"_When that day comes, he will finally discover whether or not the trap springs **both** ways, or if it merely caught the criminal's heart..."_

"_It did get them both, of course. Holmes was just oblivious."_


	29. Sunflower

Chikage smiled quietly to herself, watching from her seat on the bench as her son playfully dodged a swipe at his head. Shinichi was scowling and blushing at Kaito, while her son laughed his head off, obviously mocking the detective – it was too bad that Chikage was too far away to hear the conversation (read: bantering) going on between the two, because it looked really amusing.

She chuckled, shaking her head.

It was almost like she was seeing a scene from her own past; Toichi loved to tease and rile her up, too. That was okay, though, because she always got him back. In the end, Toichi was really whipped by her, even though she spoiled him rotten most of the time. She couldn't resist his adorable charms, even though he was ridiculous most of the time. He was like a little kid that loved getting her attention, always seeking her approval for little things, like his stage make-up or costumes, and he loved her – loved her so much, that he waited patiently for her for _two years_, gently courting her with friendly smiles and a strong shoulder to lean on, until she finally – _finally_ – understood what her heart was telling her.

Chikage loved him for that. Loved him for his devotion, loved him for his patience (for his _understanding_), loved him for his laughter – loved him for _everything_.

Loved him so much, that it made the grief hurt even more.

She missed her silly sunflower.

Chikage smiled wanly, hugging herself, and closing her eyes as a breeze gently played with her hair. She almost laughed – it was like Toichi was trying to cheer her up. It wouldn't surprise her.

Kudo Shinichi was very lucky, to have his own sunflower – her sweet, little baby sunflower, at that.

He better be careful, though, and protect Kaito, because sunflowers are bright, full of love and joy, and can stand so tall, so strong, so brave...but not very many people like sunflowers.

Sometimes, people will cruelly stomp on them – _destroy_ them, and leave you broken and lost without your sunflower.

Chikage let out a shaky sigh, before standing up with a bright smile; her Poker Face.

"Hey, kids! Let's go check on the cookies, okay?"

"COOKIES!" Kaito cried, and she laughed at his delighted expression. She laughed even more at Shinichi's automatic face palm.

Chikage laughed until she felt like crying.

_She missed her silly sunflower..._


	30. Tadaima

Sneakily, Kaito approached Shinichi from behind, and then leaped on his back. "Shinichi!"

"Oomph!" Shinichi stumbled forwards from the force of his landing, but manged to catch himself – barely – and he sighed, rolling his eyes even as his looped his arms under Kaito's legs for a piggyback ride. "Tadaima, Kaito." He said, dryly.

Kaito laughed, his arms wrapped around Shinichi's shoulders as he snuggled up to him.

"Welcome back," He whispered happily into his ear, beaming.

Shinichi smiled, walking further into the house, still carrying Kaito on his back. "It's good to be back."

"Did you _miss_ me?" Kaito teased, grinning.

"My life is empty without you," Shinichi deadpanned, also grinning.

"Aw!" Kaito's face softened. "That's so sweet."

"Thank you."

"...what fortune cookie did you get that from?"

"Kaito!"

"What? You aren't _that_ creative. Critic."

"Thief."

"Artist~!" Kaito corrected sweetly.

"Don't make me drop you."

Kaito pouted, but went silent. He liked his piggyback rides too much.


	31. Paper Cut

"Ow!"

_THUMP!_

"Damn book!"

Kaito paused, and slowly looked up from his laptop with a perplexed look on his face. Shinichi had his pointer finger in his mouth, and he glared hatefully at his discarded book, which he had thrown clear across the room.

Shinichi, an avid reader with a deep respect for books...just _threw_ a book across the room? Violently? With force? And..._cursed_ at it?

Kaito stared.

Was he in the Twilight Zone? Or possibly dreaming? No. No, Kaito was sure that he was awake. Maybe he fell into a dimensional portal to another reality, and just didn't notice?

"...dare I ask what happened?" Kaito finally spoke up, after a moment of stunned silence, his eyes wide.

The detective gave him a sullen, irritated look. It clearly said, _You can't tell? __**Really?**_

"...I got a paper cut," Shinichi muttered mutinously, sticking his grievously wounded finger out for Kaito to see. Sure enough, he had a rather vicious, but moderately sized, cut on his right pointer finger.

Shinichi glared at his finger, as if personally affronted. Like he had been _betrayed_.

Kaito laughed, nervously.

_Twilight Zone!_ He mentally sing-songed in his head. He got up and went over to Shinichi, though.

"Here," With a flourish, a Hello Kitty band-aid appeared in his hand, and knelt down in front of Shinichi's sitting form, gently applying the band-aid.

Kaito smiled kindly at Shinichi, and kissed his hurt finger. "_Chu~!_ There! All better!"

Shinichi flushed faintly at the affection, and he smiled back, uncertainly.

_Why am I blushing? _He wondered, absently. _He looked really cute when he did that, but...uh._

"Um, thanks, Kaito..."

"What are friends for?" Kaito beamed happily, standing back up. "Don't get so frustrated, Shinichi. We'll solve the case. Together."

"Yeah," Shinichi nodded, ignoring how his heart dropped somewhat when Kaito said, _friends_. "...together."

_What is __**wrong**__ me?_ Shinichi frowned, bemused.


	32. Animology

Shinichi was a wolf at heart.

He was a creature of solitude, of introspective thought. He was a calm individual, with a noble heart, and love for his pack, his precious companions that he loves and trusts the most. As a wolf, he had a magnetic, enchanting gaze that made people stop in their tracks and forget to breath in their awe of such a magnificent animal; a bright, vivid blue eyed stare that could pierce into your soul, something that was a trademark with wolves – an all-seeing gaze that burned itself into your memory. Wolves are seen and respected as guardians and as warriors – they protect their mates and pups, and fiercely fight against opposition and injustice.

Kaito was a cat at heart.

He was a playful soul, who loved affection. He was a curious person, with graceful movements, and was very selective about the people he approaches with trust – he was friendly with strangers, but _never_ trusting. As a cat, he possessed a playful, but mysterious gaze that kept people guessing, and had a kittenish charm that made people adore him, a trait that he carried with him from childhood – a loving, affectionate companion that purred in delight when being petted and loved. Cats are seen and respected as explorers and as mysterious beings – they are forever curious, pushing boundaries were others would hesitate, and they kept their secrets close to their hearts.

By all rights, they shouldn't get along – in the animal world, the wolf would probably _eat_ the cat for being annoying – but they click. The playful cat entertains and amuses the wolf, never giving him a dull moment and filling his life with fun and wonder, and the wolf guarded the cat's back whenever his curiosity got the best of him, because there was_ no way _that the wolf would allow the saying, _Curiosity Killed the Cat_, to become a reality.

* * *

><p><p>

**Glasses**: _I almost wasn't going to post this, but I decided against it. Somehow, it won me over. XD_


	33. No Fun

"Come on, Conan! Let's go!" 'Shinichi' said with a smile, biding a bemused Ran a friendly farewell, before walking away with his 'cousin' and holding his hand.

Conan looked annoyed, once they were out of Ran's sight.

"Kid. Soccer Ball. To the _face_."

"Whaaa? But why?"

"I told you to stop doing that! I never gave you permission to masquerade as me!" Conan hissed at him, consciously aware of the people walking around them on the street.

The thief blinked, before smirking.

"Ah, so if I asked, I could do so, no problem?"

"No!"

"Aw...you're no fun, Tantei-kun."


	34. Neko

"Meow!"

Shinichi stared, agape.

He shook his head in denial.

"No. No, no, no!"

"...meow?"

"No way. Not possible!"

"Meow!" Indigo eyes stared up at him in bemusement, a dark brown tail flicking behind him.

Kuroba Kaito turned into a cat. A very cute cat, but...but a _cat!_

Shinichi hesitantly picked up the cat, and cradled the happily purring creature in his arms – it was very affectionate, and seemed to like Shinichi.

The detective sighed, absently wiggling his fingers in the cat's face, to Neko-Kaito's delight.

"I better go call that witch friend of yours, Kaito." Shinichi smiled faintly as little paws batted at his fingers. "It's fitting, though, that your inner animal would be a cat..."

* * *

><p><p>

**Glasses**: _To those of you that read _(The Sleeping Psyche),_ this is that cat drabble Shinichi briefly mentioned._


	35. Past Life

The rain fell softly, a lull in the storm, and he was drenched – clothes sticking to his body, his converse shoes soaked, and his hair looked inky black, contrasting against his pale, pale face; he was cold, and he looked almost sickly.

He wasn't shivering, however.

Kaito wasn't aware of anything when he was like this, lost in the siren call that lulled him into a trance-like state.

Ever since he was small, he was attracted to the rain. He _had_ to go outside, to feel the rain, to feel the cold, to feel the wind as it whipped wildly around him. If he couldn't go outside, Kaito would sit by the window, and just stare, for hours, until the rain was gone.

His father asked him about it, when he was three years old – Kaito didn't remember, of course. He was too young.

Toichi had sat Kaito on his lap, and said, _"Why do you want to go outside so badly, Kai-chan? It's cold and icky out there right now!"_

Little Kaito had frowned, something sad lurking in his young eyes. Something old._ "I'm waitin' for someone."_

"_Who?"_

"_Dunno. Someone...'portant."_

Kaito has long since forgotten that, but he still felt the urge to walk out into the rain, and just stand there.

Waiting for something, but never knowing _why_.

Kaito was staring blankly up at the crying skies, hardly blinking as the water hit his face, when he heard someone walk on the gravel. He was only vaguely aware of a person stepping closer to him, but he didn't care.

He was waiting.

Suddenly, a black umbrella was obscuring his view. Kaito breathed deeply, calm, and he tilted his head to the side, looking at the intruder – and something paused inside of him.

Shinichi stared back at him, silently.

He smiled faintly, concern in his blue eyes. "So this is where you were, Kaito...what are you doing out in the rain?"

"Waiting," Kaito said, that _something old_ flickering in his eyes for the first time in years.

Shinichi cocked his head to the side. "Waiting for what?"

Kaito smiled, and – almost dreamily – he kissed Shinichi, his hand pressed over Shinichi's heart, feeling strangely reassured by the steady beat.

"For you, my love."

_I've waited so long for you, husband. Years and years, life time after life. Always looking, always searching, always **waiting**. I was so lonely without you, please – please, please, please – never leave me alone like that, ever again. I beg of you, **please**..._

Kaito didn't know why, but he suddenly cried, clinging tightly to a worried Shinichi, who wrapped an arm around him, trying to soothe him.

Around them, the rain continued to fall.


	36. Tips

"So," Kaito said, causally. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about, Yukiko-obasan?" He knew a set up when he saw one.

Yukiko twitched, but laughed pleasantly at him. And then she reached over to pinch and stretch his cheeks, smiling sweetly as Kaito flailed about. "Ow, ow, ow!"

"Oh, Kai-chan! You haven't changed a bit!" She cooed at him. "You called me that dreadful, horrible thing back then, too. Please, I _insist_ – " She twisted his cheeks slightly. "Call me neechan, or just Yukiko."

"Okay, okay, okay! Neechan, got it, lemme go!" Kaito whined, and sulked once she released him with a smug look, rubbing his abused cheeks with watery eyes. Then he paused, recognition setting in. "Hey! You're that scary obasan – _er_, neechan! – that visited oyaji that one time!" He said, pointing at her.

Yukiko smiled at him, more warmly this time, and she nodded. "Yes, I am. Toichi-sensei taught me everything I know about acting," Her eyes grew sad. "We had plans on having you and Shinichi meeting for a play date, back then, but..." Yukiko trailed off, shaking her head. She brightened up, "_But_ that's not what I was wanting to talk to you about, Kai-chan! Since my son finally got a clue and made his decision about you – honestly, he gets that denseness from his father. _Tsk!_ – I have some tips for you!"

"Tips?" Kaito echoed, looking interested. "What kind of tips?"

"Why, on handling your Kudo man, of course!" Yukiko beamed, and Kaito laughed. She giggled in response, and scooted over so that she was sitting closer to him, and they started whispering to each other, sharing wicked grins.

Shinichi, on the other side of the house, felt a shiver of dread.

Yuusaku gave him a sympathetic look. "You get used to it," He said to his bewildered son, who didn't know _what_ he was talking about.

"What?"

"You'll see. You'll see..."


	37. Moving In

Shinichi hefted the box into his arms – it had **COMPUTER STUFF** written boldly on it – and he carried it up the stairs, to the room next door to his.

His boyfriend was moving in with him. It seemed only natural, really, since Kaito practically lived at his house, anyway. He was there in the morning, making breakfast for a groggy Shinichi, and he was there in the afternoon, briefly poking his head in to check up on Shinichi, if he wasn't out on a case, and he was there at night, corralling and bossing a tired Shinichi into bed (if he didn't do this, Shinichi would just stay up all night, reading or working). Kaito was there when it rained, he was there when it snowed, he was there when the sky was perfectly clear – he was always around to pester him.

Shinichi honestly wouldn't have it any other way. Which was why, when Kaito asked (with barely concealed nervousness) if he could move in, he said yes.

Kaito already lived there, basically. He just needed a place to sleep, and room to work in.

"Shinichi!" Kaito called when he heard him approach the door of his (soon to be) workplace. He was frowning at his desk, thinking intently. "Should I leave this here, or move it a little more to the right?"

Shinichi glanced at the desk, and shrugged. "I think it looks fine."

Kaito huffed. "Which means I should move it."

The detective blinked. "What – no, I said it was _fine_, just the way it is!"

"Uh huh. _Sure_," Kaito rolled his eyes, and shoved the desk a little more to the right, looking stubborn.

Shinichi sighed.


	38. Conversation

"Hello, Kaito-kun, I'm so glad that you could make it," Ran smiled warmly at Kaito, and beckoned him to sit down. "Please, sit down."

Kaito smiled back, and sat down. "I'm happy to come, Ran-san," He said, politely, although he was very curious as to why Ran wanted to talk to him in private for. He had some suspicions, but...

"Would you like something to drink?" She asked, turning half-way to the kitchen.

"No, no! That's okay!" Kaito shook his head, waving his hands in protest.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Um...Ran-san? What did you want to talk to me about?" He questioned as she sat down. She gave him a thoughtful look.

"Well...mostly, I just wanted to get to know you better. You're going to be a big part of Shinichi's life – and I think you already _are_. I want us to be friends," Ran said, sincerely, and Kaito smiled at her, surprised. She smiled back at him, but added, "I also wanted to tell you that I'll break your arm if you ever hurt Shinichi, so you better watch yourself, Kaito-kun." She said sweetly, smiling brightly at him.

Kaito laughed nervously when she _giggled_.

_S-scary... _He thought, although he was happy that Ran cared so much for Shinichi. He knew that things were still a little tense between her and Shinichi, so it was heartening to know that she still cared about him.

Kaito would be crushed if Aoko ever severed ties with him, which was why he was so scared to let her know. He didn't want to lose his sister, his best friend.

_Shinichi's a lot braver than I am_, he thought, ruefully, with an inner sigh.

He smiled at Ran.

"If that ever happens, Ran-san, I promise not to run from you," Kaito assured her, being perfectly serious. "I'd deserve to have my arm broken, and a lot worse, if I ever hurt him. But..." He hesitated, looking a little bashful. "He's my world. I'd be...really sad, if I ever lost him."

_I love him._

Ran stared at him, appraising his sincerity, and then she smiled softly at him. She saw a little bit of herself in him. She was letting Shinichi go – _she had too_ – but he'll always have a special place in her heart, as her first love, if nothing else. He was her best friend, that stupid detective otaku...

"I'll hold you to that, Kaito-kun. Now..." She grinned, leaning forwards. "Tell me about yourself."


	39. Smile

_Kaito loved all of Shinichi's smiles._

He loved the giddy, excited ones that he got when he was babbling about his literary hero, Sherlock Holmes. In those times, he was like a little kid on a sugar rush. It was cute, and it always made Kaito want to laugh. In those moments, it was like he could see Edogawa Conan, just a little bit, peeking through the face of his grown-up form.

He loved the sharp, smug smirks that Shinichi got whenever he was on the trail of a murderer, or when he successfully corners and _catches_ a criminal. He always looked so dangerous, like a predator that was stalking his prey. Kaito _loved_ it when he was the focus of that sharp-eyed stare and challenging smirk on his heists – it sent a thrill down his spine, to be chased by that _intent_. Of course, there were different levels of intention – when Shinichi was chasing him, he wasn't after him as an _enemy_. He was after Kid as a _rival_, as someone that could meet him as an equal.

He loved the incredulous, bewildered, and awkward grins Shinichi had, when he clearly didn't know _what_ to say or think, or he was confronted by something he didn't quite understand. Like that one time, when Kaito tie-dyed Inspector Megure's coat and hat, just for the hell of it. All of that brown was just too tempting to _not_ mess with, in Kaito's opinion.

_But most of all..._

Shinichi laughed quietly, tugging Kaito along on the boardwalk that was on the edge of the large, glittering lake. He smiled _that_ smile at Kaito; the one that softened his eyes into a gentle, loving blue, and made his expression fond, soft and full of affection, the only smile that belonged to Kaito, and Kaito alone.

_He loved it when Shinichi smiled at him like only a lover could._


	40. Teasing

"Here, Kaito," Shinichi smiled, passing him the salt.

"Thank you." Kaito smiled back, accepting the salt, and their eyes lingered on each other, fingers touching as they both held the salt container.

Heiji made a mock-gagging sound. "Aw, get a room, you two!"

Kaito was the first one to snap out of their disgustingly lovey-dovey daze that was _way _too sweet to witness, and he smiled innocently at Heiji, salting his food lightly.

"Certainly! Would you like to watch?" He leered playfully.

While Heiji blushed and sputtered in outrage and embarrassment – really, he was just too easy to rile up – Shinichi sighed, looking amused. Still, he had to head-smack Kaito.

"Ow!" Kaito whined theatrically, pouting. It hadn't hurt, but it was fun to act like the injured party.

Shinichi rolled his eyes, idly waving his chop sticks at him.

"Behave," He said, still maintaining an air of amusement. "You promised not to tease Hattori into an epileptic fit, remember?"

"But, but, but, _Shin-chan!"_ He whined. "He was practically taunting me to say something!"

"I know," Shinichi acknowledged solemnly, completely straight faced. "But you have to be the bigger man here, Kaito, and ignore him." He said, carefully hiding a smirk.

Kaito sighed, looking chagrined.

"Oh, you're so right. I shouldn't get down to his level." His eyes glittered with mischief when he glanced at Heiji, however, as was Shinichi's.

They were _teasing_ him.

"I hate you guys," Heiji glowered at them both, with a reluctant smile tugging at his lips.


	41. Kick

Conan cursed as he was slammed into the floor – _hard_. "Ow! Damn it!"

"Opps! Sorry, Tantei-kun! I didn't see you there. Are you okay?" Kid worriedly hovered, looking guilty.

The supposed-child grumbled, getting up.

"I was just pushed onto the floor like I got hit by a semi. What do _you_ think? Baro!" He scolded, but calmed down when Kid flinched, looking crest-fallen. Conan sighed, feeling like a jerk. "Aside from a few bruises to my pride, I'm alright," He reassured the thief. He smiled wryly, "So stop looking like someone kicked your puppy, Kid."

"Well, I _did_ kick you. Sort of." Kid shuffled guiltily. He paused. "Not that you're my puppy or anything," He quickly corrected himself, making Conan snort, amused.

"Got that right – and stop it with the guilt!" Conan scowled fiercely. "You didn't see me because you were turning a corner! It wasn't your fault!" _I'm just too damn small to see._

"Hm." Kid looked unconvinced.

Conan wasn't happy with that. So, he kicked him in the shin.

"Ow! Midget!"

"Psycho!"

"Dorky red bow!"

"_Ha!_ Ridiculous cape! What is _with_ that thing, anyway?"

"It's useful!" Kid defended, looking offended.

"Riiiight." Conan smirked, crossing his arms and unconsciously tapping his foot. "Feel better now?"

"...yes."

"Good. Now run – I still need to catch you. Stupid thief!"

"Critic!" Kid retorted, grinning and laughing with delight, before dodging around Conan to run down the hall, like he had been intending to do before.

Conan smiled to himself, pleased, before giving chase.


	42. Seven Days

"Seven days," Kaito said ominously.

Shinichi stared at him over his newspaper, bemused, and Kaito happily bounced away from him with a bright laugh, obviously tickled with himself.

...what was _that_ about?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Six days! :D<strong>_

Shinichi blinked at his hand. Blinked again, just to be sure, but, no, the pen written message was still there, on the palm of his hand.

Huh?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Five days, Shin-chan! Are you excited? I AM!<strong>_

Was written on the bathroom mirror, with a white-broad marker.

"Okay, seriously. What is going on?"

"Figure it out, detective!"

* * *

><p>Shinichi frowned, holding the bouquet of Forget-Me-Nots (Kaito's form of irony).<p>

Printed on the small card that came with the flowers, it said; _**Just four more days! Half-way there!**_

"What is happening in four days?" He muttered to himself.

* * *

><p>"T-H-R-E-E! What does that spell? THREE! Just three more days! Yay!" Kaito cheered, jumping up and down with the cheerleader pom-poms.<p>

Shinichi coughed violently, choking on his water.

"Where did you find that cheerleader uniform?" He demanded.

"It was my kaasan's, back in high school."

"...and it fits you?"

"Are you calling me fat?" Kaito whimpered, looking stricken.

"N-no!" Shinichi stammered.

"Oh, good!" Kaito beamed, and he danced out of the room, like he hadn't been upset.

_Crazy thief..._ Shinichi grumbled.

* * *

><p>"Two, two, two, two, two, two, two, two – "<p>

"Kaito..."

"Days, days, days, days, days, days, days, days – "

"Kaito! Shut up!"

His boyfriend laughed. "Okay, okay! Don't blow a fuse, Shinichi!"

* * *

><p>Shinichi glared daggers at the sticky note that he found on his forehead this morning, unamused.<p>

_**One more day!**_

"Kaito. For the last time, what the hell is happ – wait." He stared at the sticky note, remembering a certain Valentine's Day, and Kaito's threat. "Oh. _Ooh!"_

Kaito snickered at him.

* * *

><p>"Happy Birthday~!"<p>

Kaito snuggled up to Shinichi with a grin, stealing a morning kiss. "I made you pancakes with a smiley face! Look!"

Indeed, he had, with real fruit, like strawberry slices for the eyes, a banana slice for the nose, and a curved row of blueberries for the mouth. There was a small bowl of the various fruits next to his plate, too, along with the standard eggs, bacon, biscuits, and sausages, and his 'Number One Tantei-kun!' coffee mug.

"Thank you, Kaito." Shinichi said, smiling.

Not a bad start for a birthday.


	43. Responsible

The people on the screen ran around screaming as their stove cheerfully burned, and the cook that caused this incident was cowering away.

Kaito tsked, scowling in annoyance.

"Again? Why do you guys always cause a fire?" He complained at his Sims, quickly moving his mouse around the screen to cancel out the 'panic!' actions, and making them do something useful with themselves – like, oh, I don't know. Putting the fire _out?_

Shinichi snorted, smirking wryly. "I think they're picking up on your inner fire bug, and are reacting to it."

"I am not a fire bug!"

"Uh huh. Who stares at fire in utter fascination? Who likes to _play_ with fire?"

"...Mitsuhiko-kun!" Kaito said, and finally his Sims were putting the fire out. Honestly, for people that have the Genius Trait, they aren't very bright.

Shinichi considered that, and shrugged.

"True," he admitted. "But you're the same way. In fact, I think that Mitsuhiko _got it_ from you."

"Can't prove it. Ha, ha, ha!"

"Kaito. You sat down with him, purposely pointed out how pretty the fire was, and taught him how to safely play with the fire without hurting himself."

The magician waved a dismissive hand, grinning.

"Pifft! I taught him _safety! _That was the responsible thing to do! It was my civic duty!"

"_Responsible?_ Sure..." Shinichi mumbled, throwing a potato chip at him. Kaito maneuvered himself, and caught it with his mouth.

"Victory! Ow, hey!" Kaito complained when Shinichi nudged him out of his chair.

"Ego!" Shinichi smiled at him sweetly. He glanced at the screen. "Hey, the lady with the blue hair is dying."

"WHAT?" Kaito scrambled back into his seat, panicked. "From what?"

Shinichi scoffed. "I don't know. I just watch you."

"I'd say something flirty, but my Rika-chan is dying from an unknown cause!" Kaito wailed. "She isn't burning so what – oh. She's dying of...starvation? What? But she just ate some ice cream!"

"Poison?" Shinichi guessed, looking mildly interested now.

Kaito groaned. "Shinichi...this is the _Sims 3_. They don't have 'death by poisoning' in here – " He paused, and they both read the message that popped up on the screen as the Grim Reaper collected Rika-chan's soul. Kaito gaped in disbelief. "Poisoning? What? Shinichi! You've corrupted my game!" He whined, slapping at Shinichi's shoulder.

"Oi, oi! I'm not responsible for this!" Shinichi protested nervously, sweat-dropping.


	44. Clumsy

Shinichi saw something truly phenomenal.

He saw Kaito slip and fall on the wet, cold ground – _like an ordinary person_.

At first, he wasn't sure _what_ had happened. Briefly, he thought that Kaito had just randomly decided to sit down on the wet grass – it happened _that_ quickly – but, no.

No, no, no.

He _distinctly_ saw Kaito's foot slip on the ground, and he also heard the startled yelp and the wet _SMACK_ as his ass met the ground.

Oh, it was pure _**gold**_, especially when Kaito worriedly glanced in his direction, obviously thinking –_ he didn't see me, he didn't see me, he didn't see me...__**right? **_– and his aghast expression when he saw that, _yes_, Shinichi _**did**_ see him fall right on his behind, with as much grace and poise as a clumsy, uncoordinated penguin (and just as adorable, too – especially his shocked, disbelieving face as he realized that he actually _fell_).

To Shinichi's credit, he had hollered out a quick, "Are you okay?" from his safe, warm spot on the porch, before doubling over in laughter.

Kaito blushed, and hastily got back up – _almost_ falling over again in his haste, but he caught himself that time.

The magician sulked, his ego wounded.

Shinichi only wished that he had a camera for that priceless, _once in a lifetime_, moment.

It just figures that the _one time _his boyfriend was actually grace**less**, Shinichi couldn't prove it to anyone, to Kaito's delighted relief.

Oh, but the memory will NEVER go away.

_**Ever**_.

Shinichi was going to keep that unexpected, and adorably _clumsy_, moment close to his heart for the rest of his life, and he will always look back, and _laugh_, full of warm affection and amusement.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Glasses<strong>: Inspired from when **I** slipped and fell. Naturally, Kaito **would not** take that sort of thing as well as I did. Poor little moonlight thief! This is SO MUCH better than writing Shinichi falling over! XD (**Laughs Forever**)_

_Oh, yeah. I'm back, everyone~! Sorry, sorry; first my internet died (got it back after two days), and then I had a...minor emotional **crisis**, that scared my muse away into hiding, and I didn't feel like talking to anyone. At all. Not even via internet._

_Please don't be mad at me! I bring gifts! :D_

_I will be responding to any PMs I might (should?) have in my inbox later today, or tonight. My brother wants me to play World of Warcraft, so that we can have some interactions together (I sometimes don't see him for **weeks**), so sibling bonding times are ahead. Wee~!_

_For those of you that are familiar with WoW: **PANDAS!**_


	45. Brother

Heiji stood back, and watched as his best friend interacted with Kuroba.

Oh, yeah, he definitely noticed it, alright – it's a little hard to miss how those two automatically, and unconsciously, drifted close to each other, and Shinichi even _blushed_ when he got caught staring at Kuroba. To be fair, the young magician looked slightly flustered, too, if quietly pleased. Obviously, _**he**_ was aware of what was going on between them, unlike the Oblivious Kudo™, who grew increasingly confused as the days went on.

Which was good, Heiji supposed. It meant that Kudo was slowly getting a clue, finally figuring out that _something was up_, and was collecting little bits and pieces of evidence that would lead to his famous 'one truth'.

The Osakan frowned, thinking and debating with himself.

He figured that he should probably do that whole 'Best Friend Speech' with Kuroba, but...well. He's seen how neechan's been eying the magician (Ran – Scary As Hell When She's Sizing Up Someone), so he decided that she'll have that one covered.

If Ran couldn't put the fear of _**God**_ into the guy, then no one could.

Also, there was the fact that Heiji was perfectly aware that Shinichi was a fully grown person, with his own (excellent) sense of judgment. He's always been aware that Shinichi was mature – possibly more than anyone else in their age group, aside from Ran, the mother of their group – and that the guy wasn't stupid or naive. A little clueless and arrogant, but he wasn't dim-witted or incapable of making his own decisions.

_Hell, Kudo's so damn '__mature'__ that he gave himself away__** a lot **__when he was Conan_, Heiji thought, with smirking amusement. _Too clever for his own good, really._

Heiji trusted that Kudo was able to make his own decisions – and even his own mistakes – and _that_, more than anything, made him back off.

_Not that Kuroba would be a mistake_, Heiji mused, watching as Shinichi smiled with fond tolerance when Kaito eagerly tugged at his shirt and pointed excitedly at a poster that announced that a magic troupe was coming to Beika, and the detective's expression was soft as he watched Kaito's eyes light up with excitement and hopefulness. The hopefulness ecstatically (and swiftly) changed to happiness when Shinichi nodded agreeably, and the brightness in his grin made Shinichi smile widely in response, his blue eyes calmly satisfied with the fact that he obviously made Kaito happy.

Heiji smiled at this, reassured. _Honestly, Kudo looks more alive – __**whole**__ – when the magician's around._

There was no way that something (_someone_) that could make him _smile_ so much was a mistake.


	46. Doors

Kudo Shinichi had a lot of doors open to him, doors that lead to different, happy aspects of his life. There was an open doorway that would eventfully lead to a blissful marriage with Mouri Ran, where they would've been happy and content together, and countless other doors that would've lead him into a successful career as a detective, a smooth, easy path. Doors that had _colleges_, insightful classes that he could've gotten permission to join in during his junior year of high school, if he wanted – if not _sooner_.

He was a smart, _smart_ young man with so many possibles before him, and so many doors.

These doors promised a fulfilling, happy and (relatively) normal life for him.

Then, he accidentally stumbled into a door – _a fork in the road, a __**choice**_– that gave birth to Edogawa Conan, and all of those doors slammed shut into his face.

He had hopes that, maybe, he could still have Ran (_maybe, maybe, maybe_), but even _**that**_ door was shut to him – by his _own hand_, gently closed with a fond, wistful touch. His feelings had changed, morphed and evolved into brotherly instincts and affection, like a butterfly that had been forced into re-evolving into something else, something different – but still precious, a bond that he kept close to his heart.

For a long time, he had been disheartened to realize that all of those doors were shut to him, that he would never regain his old life, because even if he _did_ return to being Kudo Shinichi, he wouldn't be the same. He wasn't as egoistical as he once was, for one thing. No, he was more careful – still impulsive, but that was tempered with cool logic that was forever doing a commentary on everything around him, forever analyzing and calculating the odds – and he was more world weary, _paranoid_, and he never left his back unguarded.

He wasn't the same person that he used to be.

Depressed and out of sorts, he had actually been _relieved_ when Kaitou Kid started to randomly enter into his everyday life. It gave him something to puzzle over, to think about – the perfect distraction. But then slowly, over time, Kid became something more than just a welcome distraction. He became a _person_, something real and tangible (_no smokes and mirrors_), and then that person became a _friend_, something important and vital to his life. A rival, a friend, a partner, and his _equal_.

When he returned to himself, to being Kudo Shinichi, he was reminded of all of his old fears and concerns. He didn't _fit_ into his old life. He felt like he didn't really belong, and that Conan's existence overshadowed Shinichi's.

It was a scary, distressing thought.

That was when another door was opened to him (_hesitantly_ _unlocked by the other_), and Kuroba Kaito walked in, full of cheery smiles and magic tricks, and with a red rose in hand – the face behind the monocle, finally revealed to him.

Shinichi didn't have to face these uncertainties alone.

He had the mischievous and mysterious _**Kid**_, the fun-loving and surprisingly loyal _**Kaito**_ (_his thief and magician, two sides of the mask, but only one heart, one soul_) to stand at his side, cheering him on.

A couple of years later, after the Black Origination was disbanded – _justice finally served _– he and Kaito were having a typical breakfast (a favorite morning ritual), and Shinichi realized something, as he watched Kaito twirl and dance around the kitchen, singing a pop song from France as he checked on the food, looking so much more at ease and happy. Utterly _beautiful_ in the morning light as it gently hit his face from the window, making his eyes look more purple and vivid, and highlighting the attractive curve of his lips as he smiled.

Shinichi realized that although Edogawa Conan closed a lot of doors for him, he had also opened _so many more_.


	47. Ouch

"Hello!" A cheerful looking gaijin greeted them, promptly sitting down in the empty booth opposite to them.

They blinked, surprised. Shinichi raised a brow at her, automatically analyzing her, while Kaito merely smiled back at her.

"Hello!" Kaito happily returned, going with the flow. "Who're you?"

"My mom insists that my name is Ashley, but I _swear_ that it's Regina. Ashley is a name made of unoriginal _**fail**_." She said, quite frankly, rolling her eyes. She gave a quick smile, "So, _please_. Call me Regina."

Kaito had to admit, 'Regina' fit her more; she looked more sophisticated and mature, rather than girly, which is what the name 'Ashley' makes you think about, more often than not.

"Regina-san, it is then," Kaito agreed. "I'm Kaito, and this is my boyfriend, Shinichi."

"Hi. Um...are you okay?" Shinichi questioned.

Regina had this utterly crushed look on her face, looking as if they kicked her puppy. She groaned, and bashed her head against the table top – five times, in quick succession.

Ouch.

_Why is it_, she wondered morosely, _that I always try to hit on the __**gay**__ guys?_

"Regina-san?" Kaito poked her head with his straw, to Shinichi's exasperation. The detective scowled, and swatted his hand away.

"Don't do that!" He scolded. "It's rude. And now you have hair on your straw."

Kaito stuck his tongue out at him, and then he nonchalantly pulled off the stray piece of black hair, and put his straw back into his glass of soda. He deliberately met Shinichi's eyes and took a causal sip of his drink.

Shinichi grimaced. "That's gross."

Regina looked up, glancing between them.

"OCD freak."

"Fish phobia."

Kaito had a full body shudder at the Forbidden Word, and then gave him a nasty glare. "_**Couch**_."

Shinichi's jaw dropped, disbelieving. "Oh, _come on_ – "

"_**Floor**_."

"Kaito!" Shinichi actually _whined_.

Regina quietly snickered, and stole one of Shinichi's fries while he was distracted, deciding to enjoy the entertainment. _Might as well get __**something**__ out of this..._


	48. Burden

Shinichi was a detective.

He was admittedly slow in some things, like with romance or with remembering his birthday, but he was observant. He was especially observant of his lover's emotions – his worries, his concerns, his joys... Shinichi noticed all of these things, regardless of Poker Face.

So, when Kaito started to get distracted, drifting off into deep, melancholy thought, Shinichi noticed right away.

He patiently waited for a few days, giving the other some time, but Kaito never approached him, so he decided to take action.

"Kaito?" Shinichi softly called, trying not to startle him. Kaito stirred, and stared blankly at him for a moment, surprised. While he wasn't paying attention, Shinichi had managed to walk right into his personal space, without him even noticing.

..._that_ would be dangerous, if it wasn't for the fact that he was safe with Shinichi.

Kaito smiled disarmingly. "Yes?"

Shinichi frowned, and he cupped Kaito's face with his hands, staring intently into his eyes. _Searching_.

The thief froze, wide eyed. Steadily, those blue eyes tore through his every layer, his every defense, his every mask, until he was finally laid bare. Indigo eyes stared back at Shinichi's penetrating gaze with open vulnerability, and with an aching sadness that was so _painful_ to see.

Shinichi's face softened, and he brought their foreheads together, quietly sharing breathing space.

_Comfort._

"What's wrong?"

"It's..." Kaito hesitated, biting his lip. "My father's death day, it's...coming up. Soon."

Shinichi's eyes widened, stunned.

"How soon?"

"...tomorrow?" Kaito squeaked at Shinichi's unimpressed and disappointed look.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? Moron." Shinichi huffed, abruptly pulling Kaito into a protective embrace, holding him tightly. "You don't have to suffer in silence." _I'm here for you._

"I know, I'm sorry..." Kaito sighed, relaxing in Shinichi's arms, feeling secure. "I didn't want to bother you, though." _I don't want to be a burden._

"Baka," Shinichi scoffed softly, frowning. "Don't say such stupid things."

_You aren't a burden._


	49. Challenge

"Come and catch me, Tantei-_kun~!" _Kid said teasingly to his favorite detective, feeling a sense of delight at the fact that he didn't have to look _down_ to met those intense blue eyes. Kudo Shinichi 'returned home' just a week ago, and Kid was excited. This was better than Christmas! "Or are you too slow?" Kid playfully leered, smirking challengingly.

Shinichi felt an answering smirk on his lips, eying the thief. It was interesting, to look at the moonlight magician with the perspective of his _real_ height. With some smugness in his heart, he noticed that the thief was _slightly_ shorter than Shinichi.

"Is that a challenge, Kaitou Kid-san?" Shinichi asked, mildly, but his eyes flashed, practically screaming, _bring it on!_

Kid cackled, cocking his card gun at the detective. "Damn straight it is, Kudo!"

Translation: _Oh, I'll __**bring**__ it, alright! But can you handle it?_

Shinichi chuckled, and pressed a certain button on his belt, grinning maliciously when Kid twitched, outraged and shocked when a soccer ball came into existence. Oh _hell_ no! Shinichi got adult-sized versions of his toys?

The detective laughed, only sounding _slightly_ evil.

"Then challenge accepted!" Shinichi gleefully said, his eyes gleaming dangerously. _Oh yes, I can handle it – but what about__** you?**_

"I hate you!" Kid yelped, quickly dodging a soccer ball.

But he was grinning the whole time, his heart racing with excitement, firing his cards at the detective's feet, forcing Shinichi into backing up.

_I can handle anything that you throw – or **kick** – my way!_

They shared matching, wild grins, thoroughly enjoying themselves and experiencing the usual high that they get whenever they clashed at heists, like roaring thunder and sparking lightning.

This was going to be _fun_.


	50. Captured Heart

"Kaito!" Shinichi chased after his boyfriend.

"Leave me alone!" Kaito spat, attempting to out run him. What he didn't realize was that Shinichi was a _soccer_ _athlete_, which involves a lot of running around (especially in exercises, which he happily picked back up), and, while Conan had small legs, and Shinichi was willing to purposely slow down during heists (it wouldn't be _fair_), it didn't change the fact that Kudo Shinichi was damn good at running, especially if he had a goal in mind.

And Shinichi _definitely_ had a goal, and a focus – it was right in front of him.

With determination steeling his resolve, Shinichi swiftly sped up. In moments, he caught up with the magician, who was totally unprepared to be grabbed from behind in a tight embrace that was intended to just restrain.

Kaito immediately recognized the arms he was in, and struggled. "Let me go!"

"Never." Shinichi softly, but intently, denied.

Something in Kaito trembled at that, making him falter in his struggles. "Why did you even chase after me?" His voice wobbled, and he bit his lip, screwing his eyes shut. He wasn't going to cry, he wasn't going to cry...

Shinichi was tempted to laugh incredulously, but he stopped himself.

"Since when am I _not_ chasing you?" Shinichi huffed, and, _okay_, the detective had a point. _Hooray_ for him. "Besides..." Since Kaito was finally still, he moved a hand to cover Kaito's beating heart. "This belongs to me, remember? You can't take it back."

"I could _try_." Kaito bit out, mutinously.

They both ignored the gawking on lookers in the street, largely unconcerned about the bystanders.

"You could," Shinichi quietly agreed with him, pressing against the heart that was under his palm. "But you won't."

Kaito wanted to hate him a little bit just then, because he was _right_.

He couldn't.

"Even if you _did_ successfully sever your ties with me...I would _still_ chase you," Shinichi moved to whisper in his ear, and the thief unwittingly found himself melting against Shinichi's chest, one of his hands moving to cover the possessive hand over his heart. "I would pursue you _relentlessly_, and I _**won't**_ let you go, not willingly, not now, not ever. Even if you changed your identity and disappeared, I would tear this world _apart_ just to find you again," He swore, and Kaito was unsurprised to feel something inside of him respond to that, something vulnerable and needy, because...

He wanted to believe that Shinichi would always chase him – would always _want_ him.

"...and when you finally find me?" Kaito couldn't help but ask. He didn't even think to ask 'if', only 'when'.

"I'd bring you back home, with me..." Shinichi nuzzled him briefly, before turning Kaito around to face him. Teary indigo eyes stared at him, and he smiled gently, tenderly wiping away the tears. "...where you belong."

Just like that, the last bits of Kaito's anger vanished, like leaves in the wind. He sniffled, easily catching and holding the detective's hands.

"Okay..." Lightly, Kaito tilted his head to the side, smiling hesitantly at Shinichi. "Take me home?"

Shinichi returned the smile, relieved, and he gently squeezed Kaito's hands.

"Always."

* * *

><p><strong>Glasses<strong>: Every couple has their fights. It just happens. Even when the writer _themselves_ doesn't know what the fight is about. D:

Oh, well, at least they made up. (_**Shrugs**_)


	51. Sonnets

"So, how do I look?" Female-Kaito asked, 'her' voice sweet and feminine, and she did a little spin to show off her little black dress, with the matching heels. How the hell Kaito manages to move so easily like that, Shinichi didn't know. Still, he figured that if Kaito had been born a girl, this would definitely be what (s)he would look like; cute but sexy, in a very sly, foxy way.

"Huh."

Kaito waited, but pouted when the silence lingered for too long.

"Well?"

"I'm thinking."

"...you know, that doesn't exactly inspire _confidence_." Kaito complained, crossing her arms – and isn't it just _disturbing_ that it's so easy to label him as a 'girl' like this? He completely changed his own body language, making it more womanly, especially when he walked or moved. It wasn't exaggerated or over the top, but the sways and seemingly unconscious gestures were subtle and _there_. It was hard for a detective to _not_ notice things like that, thus automatically sorting and labeling him as 'female', despite knowing better.

"Sorry, sorry, it's just that you get upset at me a lot, so I feel the need to think this out very carefully, before I open my mouth." Shinichi explained, looking wary.

Honestly, Kaito was more touchy than _Ran_.

Shinichi wisely kept this observation to himself, because he didn't want to be kicked out of his own bed, _damn it_.

Kaito blinked, and then laughed. It was different than the usual laugh, more musical and girly, but still possessing that tone of amused mania that was uniquely _Kaito_.

"Oh, alright then. I can't really argue with that," Kaito said, grinning. "Take your time then, oh meitantei-sama."

Shinichi narrowed his eyes. Was he _mocking_ him? Really?

Blue eyes flashing, the detective smirked at 'her', making the magician instantly wary. Before 'she' could really react, Shinichi had Kaito backed against the wall.

"You want to know what I think?" Shinichi lowly purred, hands on Kaito's thighs, riding up the edges of the dress in a tantalizing way, and he watched with satisfaction as a rosy blush bled through the lightly applied foundation on his boyfriend's face. Indigo eyes stared up at him with surprise, but a slightly giddy smile came across Kaito's lips, amusing Shinichi to no end. Really, Kaito was just a _glutton_ when it came to Shinichi's dominate side. He even actively _encouraged_ Shinichi to be more seme, in fact.

"Hm, well..." Shinichi hovered over Kaito's face, building up the suspense. Shinichi smirked, "I think that your _legs_," His hands moved down, touching the smooth, soft skin, making Kaito shiver.

"Look deadly attractive – possibly _lethal_, even – and your figure..."

The hands moved to hold Kaito's waist, and he kissed Kaito, stealing the _thief's_ own breath, and then pulling away, relishing in the protesting whimper that he got from the cross-dresser.

"_Well_, you know that if I were inclined, I would write _sonnets_ about your body, so of course your figure looks _magnificent_ in this dress," Shinichi smoothly said, basking smugly in the breathlessness that he caused, and in the dazed, starry-eyed look in those indigo eyes.

Oh yeah, he was good.


	52. Rest

"Wow," Kaito breathed, looking genuinely awed. "You're taking a day off. A _real_ day off. A miracle has happened!" He swooned.

Shinichi rolled his eyes at him.

"Come on, I'm not that bad!" He insisted, double-checking everything in the picnic basket. "If I were, you'd start kidnapping me, and, I don't know, shove me off to some random resort, or something. On a deserted island."

Kaito grinned, amused.

"Yep!" He nodded, proudly. He would do that.

It was true that Shinichi was a workaholic. But what he did was very important; he put criminals and murderers behind bars so that they would never kill again, and he gave peace to the dead, giving the restless, angry, hurt, and confused souls the _justice_ that they surely wanted, and he gave answers to grieving families (because it's _always_ someone's brother, sister, daughter, son, father, mother, or lover that's been lost – _snatched away from them_), and all the while he's teaching law enforcement officers to _see_ and to open their minds, and _learn_. The more that they learned, meant that more lives could be _saved_ in the future, instead of being one step behind – too late to do anything except tie up loose ends.

Shinichi did important work, and Kaito's never begrudged him of that. In fact, Kaito was damn proud of him – his boyfriend was pretty impressive. A real, modern day Sherlock Holmes.

However, Kaito knew that Shinichi wasn't indestructible, or unaffected by the things he witnesses. Shinichi has returned home, broken and emotionally scarred, too many times to count. It doesn't happen _often_, but he will occasionally come home, lost, and seeking comfort from his Pillar of Strength; in Kaito's waiting arms, warm and compassionate, and in his voice, that sung Shinichi's precious lullaby (custom-made just for him), in order to soothe his troubled mind and ease his weary heart, which was always too big, too caring, and always caused him so much pain, because in the end, _Shinichi cares too much_...

Kaito knew better than anyone that Shinichi wasn't indestructible.

Which was why he always made sure to badger Shinichi for a small (or long) vacation when he recognizes his breaking point – slowly sneaking in and settling behind tense eyes, forever blue and constantly seeing everything in the world, the good _and_ the bad. Sometimes, _too much_ of the bad, and not enough of the _good_, and that could screw up anyone.

Kaito sighed, smiling faintly as he watched Shinichi close the picnic basket, finally satisfied that they had everything for their picnic.

This time, he didn't even need to badger his beloved detective for a break.

Shinichi decided all on his own.

"Ready?" Kaito grinned.

Shinichi nodded, pausing to lean over and kiss Kaito.

"Ready," He breathed, smiling gently at sparkling indigo eyes that practically _beamed_ at him with happiness.

* * *

><p><strong>Glasses<strong>: I totally forgot that I had this in storage. Whoops. XD


	53. Voice

_Shinichi loved the sound of Kaito's voice; every tone, every pitch._

He loved the way his voice would get somewhat squeaky and excited whenever gets caught up in talking about one of his tricks, or a prank he successfully pulled that day. It was like all of his gleeful excitement could be barely contained, and it leaked through his voice, coloring his normally calm (if lighthearted) voice with an adorable imperfection that made Shinichi smile, with every little, tiny, squeak that slipped passed Kaito's guard.

He loved how Kaito could change and throw his voice (mold it as easily as putty in his hands), and he was honestly impressed with the things that Kaito could do with his voice alone. Not very many people could switch between a high, girlish pitch of a young woman, and the low, abrasive tones of an ill-tempered man, and everything in between, and do it at the drop of a hat – _and_ throw that current voice around to cause confusion and discord. That takes a lot of skill, and years of practice – and Kaito used it well, both as a magician and a thief.

He loved how breathless and shy Kaito could sound, so sweet, and so lovely, all because of something that _Shinichi_ did – because only he could so effectively break Kaito's fine control, without actually breaking anything, or causing harm. These moments were very precious, something that Shinichi treasured _and_ relished, because it proved just how much his thief really trusted him, and he valued that trust with every soft, breathless gasp and shy, hesitate tones that were usually accompanied by a beautiful smile, like a flower bud unfolding before Shinichi's very eyes.

_But most of all..._

"I have died everyday, _waiting~_ for you. Darling, don't be afraid..." Kaito sang, his voice low and loving, and his hand gently petted Shinichi's hair. He smiled warmly down at Shinichi, who was laying contently on Kaito's lap. "I have loved you for a _thou~sand_ years. I'll love you for a _thou~sand_ more..."

_He loved it when Kaito would sing for him._

* * *

><p><strong>Glasses<strong>_: Companion piece to **Smile**._


	54. Error

_**THUNK!**_

"Owww!"

Shinichi snorted, smirking as he closed the car door. "Did you just smack your head on the roof of the car?" He questioned, amused.

Muttering curses under his breath, Kaito climbed out of the car again (this time without hurting himself), looking exasperated.

"Yeah...ouch," He grimaced, rubbing the sore spot on the top of his head. He winced. "Oh, ow." He delicately poked at it, morbidly fascinated with the stinging pain. "Ow. Ow. Ow."

Kaito hadn't been one of those children that would would burst out crying if they scraped their knees. His eyes would water, sure, and he'd whine about it a little (anything for attention), but mostly, he was endlessly curious about the pain response, and he would poke and pick at the scabs a lot, investigating them, and observing the strange sensations of, 'pain-ow-ow-_cut-it-out-stupid_-ow-ow' that his body would tell him, to Toichi's squeamish horror ("Ewwww! Chibi-Me, d-doesn't t-that hurt?") and Chikage's mild exasperation ("Kai-chan, quit it! Those band-aids cost MONEY, sweetie."). This strange, and admittedly morbid, curiosity and fascination was something that he carried with him as he grew up.

Of course, this was only for relatively _minor_ hurts – Kaito hadn't been very amused when he got his first bullet wound. That little fucker hurt like a _bitch_, pardon his uncouthness.

Shinichi raised his brows, and, after crossing his arms over the edge of the car's metal roof, he laid his head down, and _stared_ at him. Pointedly. Calmly.

"Having fun?" His voice was dry, and he was smirking somewhat in bemusement.

Kaito sheepishly stopped.

"Haha. Uh, yeah, sorry." He apologized, closing the passenger door. Trying to explain himself, he uncertainly said, "Um...pain is a fascinating phenomenon?"

Shinichi blinked, considering this, and he raised a hand to rub at his chin in thought.

"Huh. It's no wonder you like it rough, then," He mused, thoughtfully, and Kaito almost choked in shock – on _air_.

"S-Shinichi! _Shh!" _He hissed, waving at him to be _quiet_.

They were in a parking lot – full of people. Normally, such things wouldn't matter to him, but his mother was _only a few feet away!_

Chikage gave him an amused look, and whispered something to Yukiko.

They giggled. Like schoolgirls. This made Yuusaku edge away from them, slowly and casually – at least, until Yukiko (without even glancing at him) reached out and grabbed his shirt, stopping him in his tracks.

If Yuusaku were the type, he would have pouted.

_Oh, damn it_, Kaito thought, cringing in mild embarrassment at their mothers' keen expressions. Shinichi looked over, and then also grimaced at them, realizing his error.

Oops.


	55. Surprise

There was an eBook reader in his bag, Conan observed, with narrowed eyed suspicion.

"How – and _when_ – did that get in there?" He mumbled to himself, lifting it up with a frown. It was black, and rather plain, and there was a small, modest charm dangling from it – something that was easily forgotten. Unremarkable.

It only had a simple ace of clubs on it, its black color standing out boldly against the white of the charm.

_Ace of clubs...a black clover symbol._

Conan blinked, processing this with a sharp look in his eyes.

A memory flashed by him.

_A sharp, challenging smirk that taunted him – that damned, pesky thief thinks he's so **clever!** – and a monocle with a charm on it. A charm with a black clover on it..."Now, now, Tantei-kun! Don't ever underestimate me! I can surprise you – when you **least** expect it!"_

_Warm laughter, like an old friend sharing a joke, before a flurry of confetti was thrown into his face, making him sputter in indignant shock. "HEY!"_

"...heh." Conan smiled at the memory, just two hours old.

Shaking his head with a rueful, but strangely fond, expression, he opened the eBook reader, switching it on, his fingers lightly touching the unremarkable charm as the device loaded up.

An remarkable charm with a personal meaning to it.

He looked back at the screen when it came on, and browsed the books that were on it, and he felt a delighted smile come across his lips.

Sherlock Holmes. Every single book ever made.

Conan – _Shinichi_ – never did like surprises, but with Kid, well, he could learn to like them more.

After all, what's so bad about a surprise, if it can make you smile (and secretly want to squeal with giddiness)?


	56. Wish

Years and years ago, when Shinichi _**was**_ actually six years old, he found a bright purple balloon, sadly deflated and caught on his fence.

Like a small bloodhound puppy, he immediately latched onto the mystery.

"What's this?" Little Shinichi mumbled, climbing a little ways up his own fence, untangling the string – noticing that it had a small card attached to the end of it – and then he safely hopped back down, frowning down at his new mystery. He looked more closely at the card, taking in the childish crayon drawing of a white top hat and a red flower of some kind next to it (a rose, maybe?), with yellow and pink stars surrounding the items.

With the eyes of a child, he thought that it was the most prettiest drawing he had _ever_ seen.

It looked like crap, of course, but he didn't know any better.

Smiling, Shinichi flipped the card over and read the words on the back.

_**When I'm growed up, I want to be a magishin! That is my wish! **_Was written in a childish scribble, in bright red, attention grabbing crayon, and it was signed (with a little smiley face), _**Kai-chan**_.

In a clearer handwriting, written in black ink, an adult (a teacher?) wrote on the bottom, in small, neat Japanese; _**Kuroba Kaito, age 5**_.

* * *

><p>"Thank you, ladies and gentleman!" Kaito grinned widely, waving farewell to his first audience, for his first, <em>real<em> magic show – he gets a giddy thrill every time he thinks about it – and he vanished in a poof of smoke, easily falling down the trap door, grinning as his audience exploded with noise again, cheering, clapping, and whistling, just for him.

For _**him**_. Not for Kid, not for his father, but for _him_, for Kuroba Kaito, a talented, twenty-two year old magician that didn't have to worry about getting murdered during one of his own shows, who didn't have to look over his shoulder and _worry, worry, worry_.

He was free to do what he wanted. _**Free**_.

"Wee!" He took a moment to bounce around in excitement, before finally getting off his 'landing pad'.

"Have fun?" Shinichi dryly asked, standing off to the side, holding a bouquet of roses and a small card – it looked kinda old.

Kaito beamed at him, happily hugging him. "Why yes! Yes I did!" He said, joyfully grabbing the roses, and he spun around, holding the roses closely to him. "This is the best day in my LIFE!"

"Heh," Shinichi smiled, glancing down at the card in his hand. He forgot that he had this thing, for the longest time, and then he found it again, days after the fall of the Black Organization. He looked at the name written on the card with new, shocked eyes, and it made him wonder if there really _**is**_ something called destiny, or fate.

"...I guess that you got your wish, huh?" Shinichi handed him the card, and Kaito curiously looked at it. At first, there was only incomprehension as he stared at the sloppy crayon drawing, but then he flipped it over. Then, indigo eyes became wide, stunned, and Shinichi's smile widened at the sight.

Kaito's jaw dropped, but then a slow, almost shy, smile spread across his lips as he looked at Shinichi. _So __**that's**__ where my wish went... _

In the hands of Kudo Shinichi.

"...yeah, I guess that I did." Kaito smiled, and he _laughed_, because this was the_ best day _in his life, and he was so very happy.

So, so happy.


	57. Mundane

"Ewww!" Kaito childishly stuck out his tongue at the sake display in the store. There was even a section of imported beer from America. The thief grimaced. "How can anyone _like_ that stuff?"

With a distracted air about him, Shinichi looked up from their grocery list. It only took a moment to see what Kaito was complaining about, and he rolled his eyes.

"Kaito, everyone has different tastes – "

"Don't tell me!" Kaito gasped dramatically. "You _like_ that stuff? It tastes horrible! _**Both**_ of them! It's just – !"

Was it sad Shinichi now has the instinctive reflex to smack his boyfriend upside the head?

"Ow!"

Probably. But it was very satisfying.

"No, I don't." Shinichi said, very calmly, and he moved the cart over to the where Kaito's favored soda pop was located at; it's just typical that he would like that sickeningly sweet strawberry soda. How Kaito could stand it, Shinichi didn't know. Sulking, Kaito followed him, indigo eyes flickering to look at an older gentleman in a suit, and he was inspired from his droopy, kindly face – that would be a great disguise!

Kaito discretely took out his cell phone and snapped a few, very quick, pictures.

Shinichi glanced at him, and sighed, long-sufferingly. He studiously ignored him, however. Since Kaito never got on to him for constantly getting into cases – and often forgetting their dates – and just accepted everything he did for work (i.e; reading case files during movies or whenever they went to the park to enjoy the sunshine), Shinichi couldn't, with a good conscience, scold him about his obvious plotting. It wouldn't be fair, so he kept quiet about the various things _he_ did for his job, like taking casual pictures of different faces, unique and plain, and randomly getting out his notebook to sketch out a spontaneous idea for a niffy gadget.

In way, what Kaito said was true – he _was_ an artist. He was always creating, and he was always getting inspired from everyday things.

He was just an **un**conventional artist.

"Here," Shinichi handed him the list once he was done, and then he proceeded to get the_** sickeningly sweet **_soda for his beloved, which was always _just_ above his head, out of his normal reach, and required him to actually tippy-toe somewhat to get it.

The things he did out of love, honestly...

He also felt sorry for the shorter people in the world. Even though a secretly petty, childish part of him said, 'na na, boo boo!', because he wasn't a part of that population anymore. Ha!

Shinichi smiled, successfully getting the awful soda drink, and he put it down in their cart, nestling it with the grapes and the box of spaghetti noodles. The detective looked at Kaito, who beamed at him in return, and he moved the cart along, following the silent request in those blue eyes. Smiling, Shinichi walked beside him, and they passed by the happy older man in the aisle, who nodded to them, sorting through his own purchases.

It was just a normal day.

* * *

><p><p>

**Glasses**: I have a strange mind. This was inspired by the word 'buzz'...yeah. Like bees. (_**Bemused**_) My mind scares me.

Good news: I am cramp free! (_**Happy Sparkles**_)


	58. Park

"Wee!"

Shinichi rolled his eyes, shaking his head, even as he continued to calmly push Kaito on the swing.

"You do realize that you are spoiled rotten, right?" He asked, with dry humor.

"Yep!" Kaito cheerfully chirped. "Wee!"

Shinichi chuckled._ Is he going to say that every time? Really?_

"Wee!"

_Of **course** he is..._

A pleasant breeze blew by, bring with it the scents of the spring flowers and, faintly, doughnuts. Shinichi idly wondered how long it would take his thief to realize that they were selling doughnuts at the park today.

Probably not very long.

The sun was shinning warmly on Shinichi's back, heating up his hair, to his bemusement. He wasn't sure _why_, but he's always surprised that his hair could actually be affected by temperatures (he obviously doesn't use a hairdryer), like by the heat or the cold – he learned the hard way that, _yes_, hair can be frozen if you go outside in the winter after a quick shower.

Nearby, the Detective Boys were playing in the sand box – Genta had even _dared_ to throw sand at Ai. He was going to regret that, very, very quickly, if the irritated flash in those teal eyes said anything.

"It's a nice day today, isn't it?" Kaito laughed, looking over his shoulder to smile at Shinichi.

Shinichi grinned, ignoring Genta's shocked yelp when surprisingly cold, wet sand was dropped down the back of his shirt by small, dainty hands.

"Yes, it is – "

"Wee!"

"Would you _stop_ that already?"

"Never~!"


	59. Masks

Poker Face was an intriguing thing to study.

Nothing was ever revealed when it slid into place, and sometimes it was like Kaito was a different person entirely; somewhat more obnoxious and loud than he actually was, with a charming, pretty smile that seemingly lit up indigo eyes and distracted a lesser person with how _gorgeous_ he suddenly looked, which, really, was just _mean_. It masterfully hid every crack and fraying edge, smoothing everything out, and just showed a smiling visage.

The only people that could see through Poker Face were Aoko (the person that helped him build it when it fell apart), Chikage (who had an even more phenomenal Poker Face), and Shinichi (who always had a special skill at uncovering the truth).

Only three people, in the whole world, can always _**see**_ him.

Poker Face didn't just smile, however. It could be cold – blank and empty, hiding any hint of emotion to a frightening degree. It was always startling to see, especially if you _knew_ Kaito, who was normally an emotional whirl-wind, full of warmth and laughter. It even threw off Aoko, occasionally, because it was _that_ startling to observe. It was like a more frigid wall blocked off the world, and not as gently or discreetly as the smiling version did. It was blunt and cold and _**there**_.

Poker Face was flexible, too.

It could change into _anything_, easily shifting to any kind of emotion or personality needed for a disguise or an act.

In the end, Poker Face was hard to pin down, or fully comprehend – not even the owners of the Poker Face really understood it, and sometimes, in the silent darkness of night, they wonder if they are 'real', or just another mask.

Only Shinichi could really discern the truth, no matter what Poker Face threw at him, and the Kurobas (_**both**_ of them) were secretly grateful for this.

They didn't have Toichi around, but they had the Detective of the East.


	60. Hawk Eyes

Hakuba Saguru, despite what some people may think, really _did_ care about his irritating friend, Kuroba Kaito.

"What would you do, Kudo-kun, if you discovered that he was Kaitou Kid?" Saguru questioned, causally looking at his fellow detective, and repressed the urge to roll his eyes._ It is just typical that Kuroba would fall in love with someone that looks so eerily like himself_.

Kudo blinked, and looked inquiringly at him.

Slowly, he smiled.

"Nothing, Hakuba-kun." Kudo calmly answered.

"Nothing?" Saguru pressed.

"Un..." Blue eyes looked at him with some amusement. "After all, I've been _doing_ nothing, haven't I?" Kudo said airily, and Saguru gave him a suspicious look.

"You aren't going to blackmail him, are you?"

"Never."

"Hm..." With a very posh, very _British_, sniff of a disdain, he said, "Nevertheless, I am watching you."

Because he did care about Kaito, a great deal.

Despite their differences, and despite their frequent personality clashes, he really, truly, and sincerely _did_ care about the magician. He freely acknowledged, if only to himself, that he was emotionally compromised for the grand Kaitou Kid Hunt, and he didn't want to see him get hurt or thrown into jail. He still wanted to catch him (a matter of pride, really), but he didn't want him hurt, and he _knew_ how manipulative and cunning detectives could be when trying to catch something.

Hence why he didn't entirely trust Kudo Shinichi as quickly as some others would.

Kudo didn't seem to mind, however, merely smiling with warm approval. He even gave Saguru a friendly pat on the shoulder.

"Good," He said, before blithely walking away, pulling out his cell phone to check his text messages. Ran wanted him to do her a favor and get her some milk, and he sent out an affirmative, smiling faintly as he felt those sharp hawk eyes staring into the back of his head.

_I have to admit, I was worried about that guy, from the stories Kaito told me_, Shinichi mused, smiling. _But he really isn't all that bad._


	61. Ichthyophobia

"AYIE~!" Kaito screamed, in a (quite frankly) girlish way, and he scrambled away from the dinner that Ran had set out, practically climbing onto Shinichi's head in his terror.

"Wha – ow, ow, ow! Kaito!"

"Get it away, get it away, get it away, _get it away!"_

_**CRASH!**_

"Heiji-kun!"

"Sorry, neechan! I was startle – "

"Eeeeee!"

"Will someone shut that magician brat up?" Mouri demanded, slamming his hands on the table – and knocking over his drink, right into Ran's new skirt.

"TOUSAN!"

"Ah! S-sorry, sweetheart – "

"Eeeeee!"

Shinichi sighed, looking pained, and he stood up. Kaito stuck to him like Velcro, or like a koala cub, wide eyed and pale.

"Excuse us," Shinichi said, dully, as if he _didn't_ have a terrified Kaito sticking to him like a burr, and he calmly walked out of the dining room – with Kaito still clinging to him – and he settled Kaito down in the living room. He still refused to let him go, so Shinichi let Kaito sit in his lap, and just rubbed his back, murmuring soothing things, gently easing his panicked breathing into something more calm and stable.

Shinichi didn't mock him once for his phobia of fish.


	62. Double Grand

"Ne, ne...Kaito-oniichan?" Ayumi tugged at Kaito's shirt, gaining his attention. She wandered away from her friends to ask Kaito something.

"Hm?"

"Do you and Shinichi-oniichan want children someday?"

Kaito froze, blinking. "Ahh..." To be honest, he hadn't thought about that. He hasn't thought about having kids for a long, long time, now. _But... _Kaito smiled. "Sure! We could adopt."

Sometime down the road, he was sure that they _would_ want to have kids of their own.

Ayumi beamed cutely.

"Then you can adopt _**me**_, Kaito-mama!"

Nearby, Haibara Ai snickered evilly, taking pictures of Kaito's shocked expression. It was hard to get one over _him_, but it wasn't impossible.

Ah, it's the little things that make life grand...

"What are you chuckling about?" Shinichi asked, suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing..." Ai said, nonchalantly turning around to face him – with the camera._ FLASH!_

"Owww!"

She grinned sharply. "...just taking pictures, _niichan_." She said, ever so innocently, sugary sweet.

It sent _**chills**_ down his spine.


	63. Trust

"Okay, ready Kaito?"

"...yes?"

Shinichi snorted. "You don't sound too sure of yourself. Don't want to try?"

"No, no! I do, it's just..."

"Nerve-wracking?"

"Uh huh."

Shinichi smiled, and reached out to reassuringly touch tense shoulders. "Just trust me. I won't let you fall."

Kaito chewed on his bottom lip, feeling strangely nervous. He wasn't sure why – he trusted Shinichi, he really did, but something about this trust exercise was unsettling, despite its simplicity. Just...falling backwards, and trusting that the other will catch you.

He hasn't trusted anyone, fully and _**entirely**_, for a long time now. So...this was really hard for him, even though he knew that Shinichi would catch him –_ but what if he doesn't?_

Kaito took a deep breath, and nodded his head. Shinichi removed his hands from his shoulders, and Kaito closed his eyes, and...

_Fell._

For a timeless moment, he was falling, falling, falling, and he doesn't know _why_ he's so scared, because he's fallen from higher places than this, but his heart was racing and he was _terrified – _

Then strong, lean arms slipped under his outstretched arms, and then wrapped securely around his chest.

_Caught_.

Kaito's breath hitched, but he didn't open his eyes, smiling shakily.

"See? I didn't let you fall," Shinichi whispered intimately, kissing Kaito's head. He smiled, "Trust me more often, just like this. Okay, Kaito?"

"O-okay..." Kaito blushed when Shinichi nuzzled his neck, finally opening his eyes. He looked in the mirror that was in his bedroom, and he smiled, meeting Shinichi's quietly contented gaze in the mirror. "I will."


	64. Morning

Groggily, Kaito opened his eyes.

Although it was rather dark in their room (curtains are very useful), he still squinted, slowly blinking his eyes and resisting the urge to groan.

Contrary to popular belief, he _wasn't_ a morning person. He was just more awake than, say, Shinichi. While the detective was like the walking dead, Kaito merely yawned a lot and lightly stumbled, until he got his hot coco.

Kaito yawned, and cuddled closer to Shinichi, nuzzling his face into his chest, and smiling sleepily when Shinichi mumbled in his sleep.

_Five more minutes..._

For five, wonderful minutes, Kaito merely savored the feeling of warmth and serenity, as he did every morning, slowly waking up as he let Shinichi's body heat sink into his own skin.

Finally, Kaito yawned quietly, and slid out of bed with a smile.

It was time to face the world.


	65. Discoveries

It was quiet.

Dangerously quiet.

Kid suppressed a shiver, and instead concentrated on not whimpering as the shrunken detective carefully dug out the bullet in his shoulder, but it _hurt_. He hated it whenever the bullets didn't go all the way through, because it was agonizing whenever Jii or his mom had to remove it for him.

Apparently, it hurt when his Tantei-kun was doing the work, too.

Kid gasped when Conan finally pulled out the bullet, and he realized that he was trembling from pain. Kid bit his lip, and tried to ignore it, and sat quietly as the angry detective disinfected the wound again – _ow, ow, ow_ – and cleaned up the blood that leaked down his arm and partially on his chest, too, which would've been alarming, but he was used it, and he could tell that it wasn't _too_ much blood.

Mostly.

He stayed quiet as Conan stoically bandaged his wound, not even _daring_ to look at the detective. He was honestly afraid to look at him. Kid has never seen him so livid, so mad, at least not at _him_. It was scary, and he could _feel_ the force of his displeasure.

Kid trembled again, and this time it had nothing to do with the pain.

He felt very defenseless, without his shirt or hat, and with only a monocle to protect him. He wasn't even wearing his gloves.

"Kid, look at me."

Hesitantly, Kid peered at the chibitantei through his bangs, unsure on what to make of that that blank, but oddly intent, expression.

"...how long?"

Kid frowned. "How long...for what?"

"How long," Conan repeated, and Kid could suddenly see _Shinichi_ in that powerful gaze, staring directly at him. "Have you been attacked by snipers – from the _Black Organization?"_

Suddenly, Kid couldn't breath. He was shocked.

"I...wait! How do _you_ know about Them?"

A dry smirk.

"I suppose that you could say that I've had a few..._encounters_ with them."


	66. Seme

"So..." Hattori glanced curiously between the newly formed couple, only two weeks old. He smirked, amused. "Who tops in this relationship?"

Shinichi coughed, almost spewing out his drink, and Kaito laughed good-naturedly, even as he thumped his boyfriend on the back.

"I am, of course!" Kaito playfully gloated, and Shinichi abruptly stopped coughing.

Hattori almost snickered.

Someone was in _trouble_...

Kaito smiled innocently at Shinichi when a baleful, blue-eyed stare was turned to him, hiding his nervousness behind Poker Face. To be honest, they didn't really have a person that 'tops', yet. They haven't gone that far, and have only kissed a few times –

"Ah! O-oi!" Kaito stumbled when Shinichi suddenly stood up, pulling Kaito with him. "Shinichi!"

"Ex_**cuse**_ us, Hattori..." Shinichi grumbled, glaring mildly, and Hattori snickered outright when his friend dragged his boyfriend to the bathroom. He almost died of laughter when he noticed _which_ bathroom they were walking into, too.

Neither of the boys noticed, though, because the instant they were in there, Shinichi shoved Kaito up against the wall.

"Let's get_ one thing _straight here..." Shinichi said, with bold determination, and Kaito gasped when he was suddenly kissed with passionate _intent_. Things got heated, very quickly, and Kaito was overwhelmed – all he could do was sigh and mewl softly into the kiss, and hold on to Shinichi, his head swimming and dazed, dizzy from the sparks of heat that ran throughout his body. When Shinichi pulled away, the detective smirked devilishly at the protesting whine, shaky and petulant, that came from his thief. "..._**I'm**_ seme."

"O-okay, sure," Kaito dazedly agreed, not really listening. His face felt hot, and he _knew_ that he was blushing madly, and the blush only increased when he realized that he had a light amount of moisture on his lips – and it wasn't chapstick.

That was when they heard the giggling.

Shinichi froze, and warily turned around. Kaito blinked, peering around him.

There were three females, of varying ages, and they were all _staring_ at them, looking very interested in the two of them.

"Oh, don't stop on our account," The oldest said, standing off to the side and closest to them (when did she get there?), holding a camera. Which was _filming_. "We don't mind."

Her daughters – they _had_ to be, they shared the same similarities, especially the same, devious smirks – eagerly nodded, trying to look encouraging.

Shinichi almost _died_ of mortification.

They were in the woman's restroom – _and it wasn't empty_.


	67. Waiting

_It's a nice night_, Kaito observed, looking out the window. He smiled to himself, and went back to playing Dominoes on his cell phone.

He was sitting down at a private table in the restaurant – _their_ spot – and he smiled when Himeko, a 40-something year old woman, approached his table. She returned his smile, wordlessly refilling his drink for him. Then she pulled out some little candies from her green waist apron, and she placed them on the table, to his delight.

"Thank you, Himeko-obasan!" Kaito beamed at her, and she laughed, affectionately ruffling his hair.

"Anytime, kiddo. When's that detective of yours coming?" She questioned, frowning with concern. Kaito's been waiting for over an hour now.

"Eh," Kaito waved a dismissive hand. "In a few minutes, or something. He sent me a text not too long ago – another successful case!" Kaito cheered, putting down his phone to attack the candy. Ooo! Butterscotch!

Himeko smiled, relieved. She nodded. "Good. I'll have our chef reheat your meals then."

"Thanks a lot, you guys are awesome," Kaito said, sincerely, and she smiled, waving off the praise.

"It's no trouble," Himeko said, nonchalantly, and she winked. "Anything for our favorite customers!" She laughed, and she wandered over to the small family of three that were waiting for their orders to be taken. She caught the eye of a young waiter, who was heading for the kitchen, and she discreetly did a victory sign – he got the meaning instantly, and he grinned, nodding, and he hastened his steps to the kitchen to spread the word.

Kaito didn't notice, absently gnawing on his candy and playing his game again.

He didn't mind waiting, much.

_Shinichi's worth waiting for_, Kaito thought, and he looked up when he heard someone call his name, and he smiled brightly at Shinichi, who looked flustered, but immediately relieved to see that Kaito wasn't upset with him.

Nah, he didn't mind waiting at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Glasses<strong>: Blah. My sleeping cycle changed again. (_**Sulks**_) I went from waking up at 5AM in the morning, to 9-something at night. Gah.


	68. Sand Dust

Kaito laughed manically. "Dust!"

Shinichi blinked, and stared at him in bemusement. "...what about dust?"

Looking thoroughly amused, Kaito spun around in the chair and grinned at him. "Taurus is an Earth sign, and Gemini is an Air sign – when you put those two together, you get dust!" Kaito laughed, playfully throwing his hands up in the air. "Isn't that awesome? We're dust, Shin-chan!"

"Ah..." Shinichi smiled, bemused. What's so great about dust? "Um, I guess that's...neat?" He said, lamely.

"That's a horrible pun," Kaito pointed out, grinning.

Shinichi snorted, realizing that he was right. Dust wasn't exactly what you would think of as 'neat' or 'tidy'.

"Is being dust such a great thing, though?" Shinichi wondered aloud, and Kaito looked thoughtful.

"Hm..." Kaito frowned, thinking. "I'm not sure." He admitted, looking mildly concerned. It wasn't a _big_ thing, and he suspected that the site he was on only put that in there just to be cute, but, still...

Was dust a good thing? It was seen as something disgusting and unsightly to people concerned with house-keeping, and it could even be a problem with others that have health issues, regarding their allergies or breathing difficulties. Dust could even cause illness or disease, in extreme cases. That was all he knew about dust, and those facts weren't exactly encouraging or flattering to realize.

The site also said that Taurus and Gemini weren't the most..._harmonious_ pair, either, even though it could work out, as long as the partners can compromise. _Still_ – Gemini's flighty and ADD-like tendencies can annoy and unsettle the more down-to-earth and calm Taurus, who liked things to be predictable and stable...and Kaito wasn't exactly predictable, and he certainly wasn't the most stable of people, in any sense of the word.

_Will I just be an annoyance to Shinichi, someday? _Kaito wondered. At this point, they haven't been together for very long, not even a full year, and anything was possible, and, well, it would just be silly to expect that Shinichi would want him (or put up with him) forever, so...

Shinichi picked up on his growing worry, and he frowned. Sighing, he got up from the lounge chair and he walked with calm purpose to where Kaito sat.

The detective gently gripped Kaito's chin, and he tilted the thief's face up, making sapphire and amethyst meet and connect.

"Who cares?" Shinichi said, quite plainly. He smiled, "I don't exactly have any expertise with astrology, but I seriously doubt that you can judge a relationship solely from just one angle. Can you?"

"...no," Kaito hesitantly said, admitting to that truth. "But – "

Kaito froze when Shinichi's thumb lightly caressed his bottom lip, his breath hitching from the light touch. The thing about biting your lips a lot? It made that lower lip very, very sensitive.

Shinichi smiled faintly, leaning down, closer and closer...

"No doubts, Kaito," He whispered, blue eyes meeting his intently. "You're mine, and no stars or planets will change that – dust or no dust."

Kaito smiled softly, accepting the chaste kiss from his detective, and his unspoken promise.

_I will never let you go, no matter how much dust falls around us._

Air and Earth can make dust – but it can form sandstorms, too, and Shinichi would like to see someone _try_ and stop their storm, a literal force of nature.


	69. Attention

"Why are you a thief, anyway?" Conan asked, idly kicking his feet. He sent a mild glare down at the floor. He hated being so goddamn short...

"For the thrill and excitement, of course!" Kid said, rather dramatically, doing some fancy looking spin that made his cape flutter around him, and he grinned cheekily at the detective.

Conan huffed in amusement, rolling his eyes. He grew serious, however.

"...you know, you're a very intelligent person," He said, sincerely, and Kid looked startled. "You aren't a bad person, either. You could do anything in the world. Be a real magician, work in security, or even be an actor or a vocalist – it's not like any of that would be out of your reach. So, why don't you try having a more legal profession? Why be a thief?"

Kid stared at him, blinking. Wow, he's never had someone compliment him – while being _Kid_ – like that before, and, okay, so they weren't _huge_ compliments, but coming from Tantei-kun? It meant a lot.

He thought that he was _intelligent_, and that he was a _good person_.

The thief blushed faintly, flattered, and he grinned.

"Ah, well," Kid mused, moving to playfully poke Conan's chest, winking saucily. "If I went on the straight and narrow path, you wouldn't pay me _any_ attention – _at all!"_ Kid pouted adorably.

What? It wasn't like he was comfortable enough to tell the shrunken detective his real reasons, after all.

Besides, it was true. If Kid had been anything other than a thief – a criminal – the detective wouldn't care about him at all.

_That...would suck_, Kid admitted to himself. He loved having the detective in his life, chasing after him, fighting and challenging him – _do better, think faster, move __**quicker**_ – and he loved having these moments with him, just sitting around and talking about nothing (_everything_)...

It was great, having those vivid blue eyes and brilliant mind focused _only_ on him.

If only for a little while.

Conan gaped at him, bewildered.

_What...?_

"You are such a nut," He finally said, rolling his eyes in exasperation, but that was okay, Kid knew, grinning widely.

He still had Tantei-kun's attention, didn't he?


	70. Dense

Shinichi yawned, blearily looking at his reflection in the mirror. He had a long night, and his five hours of sleep wasn't _nearly_ enough, and it showed in his tired, and not quite awake, features.

He sighed, and turned the knobs on the sink, creating warm water, and he splashed the water on his face.

It helped. A little.

Why in the world Kaito – I'm sorry, _Kid_ – would insist on drawing out the heist last night, leading them all on a merry little chase, hopping from one place to another inside the building, like some kind of rabbit on crack (with maniacal laughter added in, whenever someone was unfortunate enough to trip and activate one of his cleverly hidden traps), Shinichi had _no idea_. He was also unsure about the impromptu waltz Kid pulled him into at the end of the long, _long_ night, when Shinichi irately confronted him on the roof, which bizarrely turned into a fast-paced tango.

Honestly, either Kid had _way_ too much sugar before the heist, or he was in an outrageously good mood. It was hard to tell with someone as wacky as that magician thief.

_I mean, what the __**hell?**_ Shinichi thought, scowling as he turned off his sink, thinking about the sheer chaos of last night. Shinichi had only _narrowly_ avoided the pranks because of his sharp eyes and even quicker feet, honed from years of soccer playing, and he was thankful for it – Hakuba looked like a very sparkly, pissed off butterfly, stuck to the wall as he had been. Really, Kid (or Kaito, depending) just _loved_ to target that guy with an abundance of sparkles and glitter, not counting the hair dye.

Shinichi shook his head, a bemused smirk reluctantly coming across his face.

It _had_ been interesting, though, and Shinichi (once he got over his initial confusion and general 'WTF' feelings) had sharply took over the leadership role of the dances, which made Kid laugh in delighted surprise – he obviously hadn't known that Yukiko forced her little Shin-chan into dance classes as a child, and that Shinichi had _excelled_ in them, to his embarrassed pride. It had been fun, to spontaneously dance with his friend on the roof top; they moved in sync with each other, reading the other as easily as they do in everything else, and their teamwork shined through every step, and every twist – in some ways, it wasn't any different from the way they normally _"danced" _in life.

Shinichi frowned, his mind flickering back to some peculiar moments of the dances, things that struck him as...odd.

The subtle blushes on the thief's face when Shinichi's hand drifted down his back, the quiet, startled hitch in his breath when Shinichi pulled him closer during their dances, and the way he stared up at Shinichi with big eyes and flushed cheeks when the detective dipped him unexpectedly, unconcerned when his hat fell away from the sharp dip, seemingly dazzled.

There were things from himself that Shinichi took note of, as well – the small, unconscious smirk that came with every blush, every silent gasp, and every starstruck glance he managed to catch from the thief. The way he loved having the slightly younger man in his arms, with a feeling of _rightness_ that honestly caught Shinichi off guard. He never felt like that before, aside from Ran, and not _nearly_ as intensely...

But he used to love Ran, in the romantic sense, before his feelings changed and morphed into a sibling love, so why would he even feel something like _that_ for Kaito during...their...dan..._ces...?_

_Wait. Wait. **Waitaminute...!**_

Slowly, Shinichi looked up at his mirror, his mind whirling rapidly, reaching one conclusion, the one truth that's been _staring him down_ this whole time.

He's always noticed how differently Kaito treated him, with a focus and warm respect that no one else received. The way the magician made sure to spend as much time as possible with him, and the way he opened his life to him, _trusting him_, with his secret hurts and fears, with _everything_. The way that Kaito would touch him, with causal touches that were both friendly and unconsciously intimate, always reaching out to Shinichi. The way Kaito would also unconsciously turn his body to face his, or shift closer to him, his body language being far more honest and open than anything else...

_The way Shinichi reacted in the **same way**..._

One by one, every little puzzle piece fell into place – every glance, every blush, every smile, every warm emotion – and Shinichi felt like bashing his head against the wall in the end.

Ran was right. He _was_ dense.


	71. Reason

Shinichi sighed, tiredly running a hand down his face. He leaned against the wall, and just took a moment to _breathe_. He was so tired, and not in the sleepy way, either – although, he wouldn't be opposed to some sleep. It could help – but, no, he was tired emotionally, even mentally.

He wondered if Hattori or Hakuba ever feel like this. World-weary. Empty. Numb.

Running into murders almost everyday – and everywhere – can really drain a person. It can even make you question the morality of people, make you see monsters in the streets – even when there _isn't_ any.

Yet.

Shinichi idly wondered if he'll ever forget what blood smells like. What it feels like, or what it even _tastes_ like.

He shuddered, disturbed and disgusted.

Sometimes, Shinichi feels tainted. That darkness –_ inky black and heavy, like tar_ – has leaked into his soul, greedily taking and consuming anything good or hopeful, leaving behind disillusioned dreams and shattered beliefs...

Shinichi heard quiet foot falls, and he slowly opened his eyes.

He stared at Kaito, and indigo eyes stared back at him, silently, worriedly, but understandingly.

_Always_ understanding.

Kaito smiled softly at him, and Shinichi's heart trembled at such _light_ and _love_, all directed at him, and _only_ at him.

Steady, caring hands moved to cup his face, and then warm, caressing lips met his, and he didn't resist. He didn't move to return the kiss, however, feeling strangely heavy, his chest hurting.

He doesn't know why Kaito –_ laughing, beautiful, __**shining**__ Kaito, with his bright eyes and sweet, mischievous smiles _– loves him so much. Doesn't know why he even _wants_ Shinichi, with all of his failings and tainted innocence.

Shinichi shakily sighed into the kiss, and his hands gently gripped Kaito's hair as he returned the kiss with a soft, burning passion.

He doesn't know why (or how) Kaito can possibly love him so deeply, so sincerely, but he can accept it, and cherish the other with everything he had, protect him with all of his power, because in the end –

_Kaito was the only reason why he believed that good still existed, the reason why he doesn't lose his sanity._

Shinichi wondered if Kazuha and Aoko did the same for his fellow detectives.

* * *

><p><strong>Glasses<strong>: Sorry, sorry. I got lost in thought and forgot about things. (_**Laughs Sheepishly**_)

I need a leash...like, a kiddy leash.


	72. Party

"I hate you."

"Aw, Shinichi, _honey_, don't be like that!"

"I really, _**really**_ hate you." The detective insisted, scowling.

Kaito snickered.

"But, Shin-chan – !" He tried to cajole, but was halted when Shinichi slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Don't. Even." Shinichi warned, twitching when a drag queen happily glided over to them.

"Hello, bunnies!" He (she...?) said, and Kaito helplessly giggled at his horrible make up job, hiding his face in Shinichi's chest. "Aren't you two just adorable!" He cooed, and, oh, _gods_, he had a smoker's voice, and it clashed _**horribly**_ with his pink dress and heels. "Here, have some drinks!" He cheerfully smiled, holding out two martinis. With little umbrellas.

"...thank you," Shinichi said, blandly, with a fixed – but polite – smile on his face, accepting the two drinks. Kaito was still snickering.

This is the best entertainment. _Ever_.


	73. Toaster Invites

Shinichi yawned, staring blankly at nothing. He was standing sleepily in front of the toaster, waiting for his toast to finish cooking. His coffee was still in the process of being made, so he was keeping himself busy with other things.

What? He's able to function _just fine _in the mornings without Kaito. He wasn't helpless –

_**KA-KNICK!**_

"Ahh!" Shinichi yelped, stumbling backwards, his heart beating hysterically in his chest.

It took him a moment, but then he realized...

The toaster went off. _That's_ what scared him.

Shinichi, embarrassed, huffed and grumpily snatched the two pieces of toasted bread, and proceeded to butter them, glowering darkly.

He hated mornings.

_**Somewhere in Paris, France...**_

"Hm..." Kaito hummed, looking at his watch. "It should be morning back home..."

_I hope the house isn't burnt down when I come back_, Kaito thought, laughing nervously.

Then again, Shinichi knows better than to use the stove...

"Hey, kid, move out of the way!" A lanky looking man in a red suit jacket exclaimed – he vaguely resembled a monkey, almost – and he shoved Kaito out of the way.

"Oi!" Kaito complained, but fell silent when an older man in a trench coat raced after the other man; waving around _handcuffs_.

"LUPIN! GET BACK HERE!"

Kaito's jaw dropped. _L-Lupin? As in, Lupin the Third?_

He blinked, and then he grinned widely.

_Ooo, **this** heist ought to be fun, if Lupin sticks around long enough...hm, looks like I need to make another invite~!_

* * *

><p><strong>Glasses<strong>: Things To Do Before I Die – write this crossover. Also, if I do write it, I should TOTALLY name the story after this drabble, because I _adore_ the name. 'Toaster Invites'. If that isn't the coolest thing EVER, I don't know what is. Or I'm just easily amused.


	74. Invalid

"Hahaha!"

"What?"

"Hahaha!" Kaito was practically dying of laughter, and he breathlessly pointed at his screen, pointing at something that someone said on the 1412 Forums. "Kaitou Kid exists – your sexual orientation is invalid!" He managed to say, through his laughter. "I love my fans!"

Shinichi face palmed, but he also laughed.

"That's horrible."

"But it's true! I mean, look at _you_ – you were straight, but then I bent you into bi-sexuality."

Shinichi blushed. Scowling, he threw a paper ball at his head. "Oh, be quiet!"

"Ow!" Kaito complained, pouting. "You hit me in the _face!"_ He whined

Shinichi rolled his eyes.

"My apologies for your grievous injury," Shinichi said, dryly.

"Your apology is insincere, and thus invalid! I demand kisses!" Kaito bossily said, crossing his arms and looking haughty.

Shinichi quirked a brow at him, smirking.

"...well? Get over here, then."

"Yay!" Kaito cheered, briefly pumping a victorious fist in the air, before happily bouncing over to Shinichi to get his kisses.

* * *

><p><strong>Glasses<strong>: Inspired from a random quote on the internet. If you guess it correctly before anyone else, I'll consider giving you a cookie. XD


	75. Magic

"Well," Kaito sighed. "That was disappointing..."

Shinichi smiled sympathetically, rubbing gentle circles on his back as they walked down the street.

They had just seen – what was _supposed_ to be – a fantastic magic show, but, really, it had just been a bust. The magician in the show _obviously_ didn't know what the hell he was doing, and he preformed his tricks clumsily and without any grace or style.

At all.

Kaito had been _highly_ tempted to storm the stage and show him (_and_ the audience) what a real magician could do, but Shinichi restrained him, and instead they walked out.

Shinichi was half-disappointed that Kaito actually listened to him, because, honestly, Shinichi had half a mind (as a critic) to point out the man's mistakes himself – and you _know_ it's sad when the _**detective**_ knows more magic than you do.

Oh, well. They were already a block away from the theater, and it would be pointless to turn back around.

Shinichi glanced at Kaito's face, and frowned.

It was just...wrong, to see Kaito look so disappointed, so...unenthusiastic.

_Hm_...

Shinichi grabbed Kaito's hand, and looked at his watch. He did some quick calculations in his head and... _yes_, if they moved fast enough, they should make it to Tropical Land in time.

It was convenient that the theater wasn't far from the amusement park, or else he would have to come up with something else...

"Come on!" Shinichi grinned, determined to get Kaito out of his flunk.

"Ah – hey! Shinichi!" Kaito protested, startled when the detective started running, pulling the thief along with him. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see!"

They dodged and weaved between the bodies of random pedestrians, and bumped into several people – "Sorry, sorry! _**Kaito**_ stop laughing!" – and nearly ran into one street lamp in their haste (it was _Shinichi's_ turn to laugh at _Kaito's_ expense then), but they made it to Tropical Land, with _just_ enough time to get tickets and catch their breaths, before Shinichi shot off again, still holding Kaito's hand.

By now, Kaito has stopped trying to question Shinichi, and just laughed with delight, enjoying himself. It was a different twist to their usual chases, in a way. Except instead of playing cat and mouse, they were running _together_.

Soon, they reached the plaza with the blue and white patterned star burst at the center. Shinichi grinned at the sight, double-checking his watch (sixteen seconds!), and he hastily dragged Kaito into the very center of the blue and white star burst. They were panting, but shared ecstatic grins, because, _come on_, they just had a really fun run together, and if _that_ can't get you high off of an adrenaline rush, nothing will.

"Not that the run here wasn't fun," Kaito panted lightly, doubling over to catch his breath again. "But why are we h – ?"

"Hup!" Shinichi interrupted, raising a superior finger in the air and grinning broadly. "Just wait, you'll see. Let _me_ be the magician for once, ne?"

Kaito snickered, partly disbelieving and partly interested. _Oh, my, my...! _He grinned, standing up straight, watching Shinichi roll up his shirt sleeve to get a better look at his watch. _This ought to be good..._

"...eight...seven...six...five..."

Shinichi raised his other hand at 'five', with all five digits spread out. One by one, he counted them off, and Kaito watched him with curious eyes.

_What is he doing? Aside from the obvious countdown, of course_, Kaito wondered, narrowing his eyes in bemusement.

"Four...three...two..."

Shinichi reached out and grabbed Kaito's arm, tugging him closer.

"ONE!"

Compared to some things he's seen (and done), the water shooting out from the ground wasn't really all that spectacular – it really wasn't. But somehow, Kaito was left feeling a sense of awe anyway, his eyes wide as spurts of water shot out, and then rings of water appeared around the two of them.

_Like magic_.

"Whoa..." Kaito quietly gasped, reflexively hugging Shinichi's arm. His friend didn't seem to mind, though, so Kaito snuggled closer to him.

He wasn't going to let an opportunity pass him by – his kaachan taught him better than that.

Shinichi glanced at him, and smirked, a knowing gleam in his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Glasses<strong>: Yeah, I hacked that idea from the series, but, c'mon! Shinichi knows that's an _awesome_ trick, and he would totally want to share it whenever he could – actually, I could see him herding the Detective Boys into the center of the plaza, too. XD


	76. CD

"Boo!"

Shinichi didn't even twitch. Still, Kaito looked imploringly at him.

"Am I scary?"

"Horrifying." Shinichi deadpanned, absently looking at some CDs in Kaito's music collection. _What the – Backstreet Boys? Where did he get __**that?**_

Kaito had a really strange and bizarre music collection. He had everything from pop to classical to heavy metal, and in varying languages and nationalities...

_Hm_.

"Yay!" Kaito cheered. "I'm scary! I strike terror in the hearts of – "

"Yeah, yeah," Shinichi rolled his eyes, amused, and he waved the Backstreet Boys CD at him. "I have a question for you; do you get most of these in your heists, away from Japan?"

Kaito gave him a surprised look, but nodded. "Yep! How did you know?"

"It was just a hunch, not a real deduction, really," Shinichi shrugged.

That, and Shinichi could easily see him attacking CD bins and aisles in different nations, looking for an interesting band.

"Well, your hunch is right!" Kaito grinned, grabbing the Backstreet Boys CD from him. "Most of these are my souvenirs from different places; Germany, Italy, America, China, Russia – "

"Okay, okay, I get the picture," Shinichi rolled his eyes. "You don't need to brag about it."

"Who's bragging?" Kaito asked, innocently.

"The idiot that ran into an electric fence."

"Oi!"

Grinning maliciously, Shinichi leered at him. "_Bizzt!_ Like a fly in a bug sapper."

"Shut up~!" Kaito whined, embarrassed, smacking him with the CD. "I just started being Kid back then! I was allowed make mistakes!"

"Bizzt!"

"Shinichi!"

The detective ducked when Kaito tried to hit him in the head with the CD, and he laughed loudly at the flustered kaitou.

Shinichi really needed to asked Chikage for more stories about Kaito's various fumbles and mistakes throughout his lifetime, because the reactions he got from Kaito?

Utterly brilliant.


	77. Squirrel

"Oh no – Shinichi! _Squirrel!"_ Kaito yelped, pointing at the squirrel that was innocently darting across the road.

In front of their car.

Shinichi hastily stopped the car, but it was close. They couldn't tell without getting out of the car if they had hit it or not, and they were already late...

Sharing guilty looks, Shinichi slowly drove off. There wasn't any suspicious bumps or thuds, so he sped up. Kaito twisted around to look behind them, but he didn't see any squirrels.

"I guess it ran off...?"

They shrugged it off, and resumed driving to the arcade.

Minutes later, they arrived – _only six minutes late, oh-thank-__**god**_, Shinichi thought, relived that he didn't have to face The Wrath of Ran – and they both left the car, making sure to lock it.

That was when they noticed the chattering.

The two young men shared vaguely bewildered looks, and then they both moved to the front of the car, and then _stared_.

A very stressed out and panicked looking squirrel stared back at them. It was clinging to the front of the car, little paws holding onto the car for dear life. It look traumatized.

For a long moment, the squirrel stared at them with big eyes, twitching.

They stared back.

_What the hell? _Shinichi thought, incredulous.

Kaito looked thoughtful, suddenly.

"...can we keep it?"

"No."


	78. Padded Cell

"If I went insane, would you still love me?" Kaito questioned randomly, throwing a tennis ball in the air and catching it again.

Shinichi blinked, a bemused smile coming across his face. "I thought you already were insane."

Kaito laughed brightly. "Okay, _more_ insane then," Kaito smiled, amused. "But no, really; if I went absolutely out of my _mind_ crazy, would you still love me?"

"Of course."

_No hesitation._

Shinichi was still a little confused, though – what is _with_ Kaito and random conservations? – and he had to ask, "What brought this up?"

Kaito shrugged, throwing the tennis ball to Shinichi, who caught it and threw it back, starting an impromptu game of Catch.

"Nothing really," Kaito smiled, tossing the ball back at Shinichi. "It's just that some people question the sanity of Kid – "

"How shocking," Shinichi deadpanned, smirking when Kaito playfully scowled at him, only to smile when Shinichi threw the ball back at him. _Yay!_

"Haha, yeah, I know," Kaito grinned good-naturedly. He absently passed the ball in his hands, back and forth. "Still, it made me wonder. What if I did go crazy? Would you leave me and dump me in a padded cell somewhere?" Kaito's eyes sparkled playfully, joking with him, but Shinichi frowned lightly.

"No," Shinichi said, and Kaito was startled into stillness by how serious he sounded. He stared at Shinichi, surprised, and blue eyes met his calmly. "If you actually went crazy, I wouldn't leave you."

Kaito blinked, and then he smiled, tilting his head to the side. The tennis ball laid forgotten in his lap.

"But what if I was a danger to society?" He questioned, lightly, grinning faintly.

Shinichi considered this thoughtfully, standing up and moving around the coffee table to where Kaito was sprawled out on the lounge chair. Smiling, he straddled Kaito, and his hands rested on either side of the chair. Kaito smiled up at him, curious and interested, and not nervous at all with his closeness.

"That's easy," Shinichi said, grinning. "I'd tie you to our bed and never let you leave."

Kaito's eyes widened, surprised. He returned Shinichi's grin, however, amused. "Oh?" He coyly murmured, tilting his head back, smiling slightly as his lips met Shinichi's briefly in a short kiss. "...would you really?"

Shinichi nodded, smiling. "Certainly."

Kaito finally lost it and he laughed, moving to hug Shinichi. "Geez! Tie me to the bed?_ Really? _You'd enjoy that too much!"


	79. Dread

Over time, Shinichi has come to dread a single, innocent sounding word. A short, one word phrase that meant Something Bad Has Happened –

"Whoops," Kaito muttered.

_**That**_ word.

Shinichi practically flew out of his seat, scanning the room for anything strange or exploding – you never knew with Kaito.

"What? What is it?"

Kaito sighed, pouting slightly.

"I forgot; your parents called yesterday. They're coming over today!" Kaito brightened. "Isn't that great – ...why are you trying to hide under the table?"

"Shh. I'm not here."


	80. Mirror Image

Akako considered the couple before her, letting the calm, happy sounds of the conversation to roll over her as she thought.

_Well_, she mused, smiling wryly as she looked between the two males. _Now I know why I couldn't seduce him with my magic._

Kaito and Shinichi were twin souls – _soul mates_ – and it was easily seen, just by looking at them and by observing the similar challenges that they were sharing. Yes, Shinichi had an older soul – she almost shivered when she noticed the sheer _presence_ of his spiritual being – but Kaito's soul mirrored him perfectly, complimenting him and easily matching him. Kaito's soul was literally created just for the powerful, sleeping giant that was Shinichi's soul. Kaito's soul – _memories from a past life_ – couldn't rest until whatever it was that caused it pain was resolved, until certain requirements were met, requirements that only his twin soul could fulfill.

She was pleased to see that Kaito's soul was now in a quieter, sleeping state – aware, but content to watch – and gently intertwined with Shinichi's, its past issues resolved and finally peaceful.

Twin souls were very, very rare, and not quite as common as a soul mate; twin souls mirror each other in every way. It didn't _always_ happen, but they can occasionally share the same face and voice, despite not even being related – sometimes, they will even be born _as_ twins, forever close and near. Kaito and Shinichi weren't born as twins (they were even a year apart), but they didn't live far from each other, either.

Edoka and Beika were only _miles_ apart, just a car trip or a train ride away.

They shared the same challenges, the same issues, the same life lessons – defying the darkness, struggling with secrets and lies, and learning how to find strength from within, how to find stand up again whenever trouble or misfortune strikes.

_Twin souls aren't always romantically together, though_, Akako thought, glancing at Ran and Aoko, the two girls instantly connecting. Akako smiled to herself, a quiet, mysterious smile. _No, they aren't always romantic partners in every lifetime, but they will always find each other._

That bond is the reason why Akako could never have Kaito's heart.

It was already owned, from the moment he was born, and only belonged to Kudo Shinichi.

Even if the two males hadn't hooked up, they would still be together, would still feel a deep and undeniable connection with other – as Ran and Aoko have discovered – and even feel the echos of past love and devotion, past lives whispering along their unconscious minds, letting them know, without a doubt, that this person is special and important, irreplaceable and unforgettable. Their paths would _always_ cross, either because of their similar challenges in life, or simply because of fate.

After all, you can't escape from your mirror image, can you?

* * *

><p><strong>Glasses<strong>: Is it weird that after writing this, I want to write something with Ran/Aoko in it? XD

RanAo! The new ShinKai – for girls! Or boys? Hm...


	81. Education

"You're staring at me," Conan deadpanned, not even bothering to look up from his kiddy homework – the bane of his existence.

Caught, Kid grinned with amusement.

"Am I?" He airily questioned, pretending to be innocent.

"Yes. Quit it...it's annoying."

"But, but, _but!_ I have a good reason to stare at you!" Kid mock-wailed.

Conan snorted, and gave him a dry, amused look.

"And that would be..._what_, exactly?"

"I'm admiring a brilliant mind that it is slowly turning into mush before my very eyes!" Kid said, laughing. He pointed at the simplistic worksheet. "Apparently, that stuff is worst than television! And my mother said that education is good for you! _Lies!"_

Conan laughed, and playfully threw the eraser at him, just to keep Kid on his toes.

He had to hand it to the thief, though – he really knew how to disuse mounting frustration and depression.


	82. Catch

"Do you ever get jealous when he does that?" Ran questioned, gesturing to Kaito, who was lightheartedly flirting with a giggling sales clerk, charming the socks off of her and weaseling out a discount.

Shinichi placidly hummed in thought, considering the question, but he shook his head.

"No," He said, calmly.

"Why not?" Ran asked, frowning in puzzlement. _She_ would be upset, at least a little bit...

Shinichi grinned at her.

"Well, for one thing, that's just how Kaito _is_ – he's charming," He said, shrugging. Shinichi's eyes became soft, regarding the smiling magician. "Besides...'Anyone can catch your eye, but it takes someone special to catch your heart', and I am happy to say that I've successfully caught _his_. I have nothing to worry about, and no reason to be jealous or concerned when he flirts with someone."

Because at the end of the day, it was Shinichi's arms that Kaito fell asleep in, trustingly and content.

No one else.

This knowledge was all he really needed to feel secure.

Now, on the _other_ hand, should someone blatantly hit on Kaito with clear intent (and there isn't anything innocent about _that_ sort of flirtation), even after Kaito politely turns them down, then, well...

Shinichi isn't quite so passive.

However, overall? Shinichi didn't really care, and he didn't get jealous often.

He had caught the thief's heart fair and square, and in his eyes, he already won the race and all of the other competitors were woefully behind – _no contest_.


	83. Paper Clip

"We're like a paper clip," Kaito decided, playing with Shinichi's paper clips. He was fond of the bright yellow ones.

Shinichi sighed, indulgently. "...how so?"

"We're flexible, we keep things together, we're not easily broken – unless you cheat and use pliers – and..." With a finishing flourish, he made a small yellow flower out of the paper clips, which he happily presented to Shinichi. "Our love can create beautiful things!"

That...was so _sweet_, it's not even funny.

"You're right," Shinichi smiled, and he accepted the flower. "We _are_ like a paper clip."

Kaito beamed so happily at this, that Shinichi chuckled and gave him a quick, fond peck on the lips, unable to resist at how _adorable_ he looked, smiling so brightly like that.

He gave the metal flower a place of honor next to the picture frame with their photo in it.

Kaito giggled at the kiss, grinning and hugging Shinichi's arm while he placed the flower against the bottom corner of the picture frame.

"We're able to link up together really well, too," Kaito added, and Shinichi smiled.

"Yeah, we can."


	84. Drugs

"Kaito!" Ran hysterically screamed. "Someone's drugged Shinichi!"

"Oh?" Kaito questioned, peeking his head into the room. He smiled, seeing the knocked-out form of his boyfriend. "Oh, good."

"Good? _Good? _Kaito! He's _**drugged**_ – "

"I know, I'm the one that did it," Kaito said, serenely walking into the room. He picked up the fallen cup of tea – ooo, he better clean that tea out of the carpet, before it stains – and put it on the coffee table.

Ran paused, considering this while Kaito gently set a slumbering Shinichi down into a laying position on the couch.

"..._why_, exactly?" Ran asked, watching in bemusement as Kaito lifted Shinichi's head up and put a throw pillow under it, and he smiled at her, looking fondly exasperated.

"He hasn't been sleeping lately," Kaito informed her, grabbing the simple, patchwork blanket that he had strategically placed this morning over the top of the couch –_ for decoration purposes, Shin-chan! Isn't it pretty? _– and he covered his boyfriend up, tucking him in. "So, since he refuses to listen to reason, I took matters into my own hands."

Ran blinked, and then she grinned. Ah, she _knew_ that Kaito would be good for that stupid detective otaku...

"He's going to be so _mad_ at you when he wakes up!" She pointed out, laughing.

"I know, but, really, he should know better," Kaito tsked, chuckling. His eyes sparkled mischievously at her. "I don't play fair."


	85. Love

"Kuroba Kaito," Shinichi said, solemnly, making Kaito nervous. The detective wordlessly gestured to the chair in the center of the room. "Sit down. I have some things to tell you."

Confused out of his mind and worried, he quietly sat down, hands gripping at his knees, nails digging into his jeans.

He was feeling very, very..._unnerved_.

It wasn't a nice feeling.

Shinichi's lips twitched – suppressing a smile, or withholding a frown?

"I've been thinking a lot lately, making the most important deduction of my life, and I've reached a decision," Shinichi announced, rather emotionless and blank, and _damn it_, why did Kaito teach him how to do Poker Face? "But I'll get into that soon enough. First, I want to tell you about the different things I've noticed about you."

Kaito stared at him silently, bewildered. _Okay, where is he going with this...?_

Shinichi calmly stared back at him, and then he spoke.

"You're amazing."

_...what?_

Shinichi finally showed some hint of emotion, a small smile, faintly amused at the befuddled look on Kaito's face. _Ah, it's a good feeling, throwing off the mighty Kaitou Kid... _He thought, smugly.

"You're beautiful."

Shinichi slowly walked to the center of the room, his blue eyes locked with stunned indigo.

"You're kind."

His smile grew, little by little, as he came closer and closer to Kaito.

"You're smart."

Kaito was strangely spellbound, and he didn't dare look away, and he hardly even dared to breathe.

"You're stunning."

Shinichi was only a foot away now, and Kaito's heart was beating in his chest.

"You're breathtaking."

Kaito blushed as Shinichi grasped his chin – _touching him!_ – and gently tilted his head up. Shinichi smiled down at him, his eyes soft.

He bent down, and slowly, so slowly, his face came near to Kaito's own.

"You're perfect," Shinichi whispered against his lips, and the feel of his breath made Kaito shiver. He nearly gasped when Shinichi kissed him, full on the lips, his heart almost stopping, astonished and unbelievably happy.

It was a chaste, warm kiss that melted away Kaito's every thought, and left him feeling like he was glowing on the inside.

With a quiet sigh, Kaito's eyes fluttered closed, and he softly returned the kiss.

This, _this_, is the moment he's been waiting for all this time, waiting for his detective to catch up and get him.

It's lonely, waiting in a trap all by yourself.

He felt Shinichi smile into the kiss, and then Shinichi pulled back, gazing at him with those blue, blue eyes.

"...I've deduced that I am in love with you, and that I want you," Shinichi said, with a quiet smile that made Kaito's heart skip a beat. "Any objections?"

It took a moment, but Kaito found his voice.

"No," Kaito said softly, smiling warmly. Brightly. "No objections here."

* * *

><p><strong>Glasses<strong>: Another drabble that was inspired by a quote. Don't you just love quotes? XD


	86. Puppy

Apparently, Shinichi's thief needed to be _house broken_...

Why?

Because there was paint _everywhere_, in different colors and shades.

On the ceiling, on the walls, on the floor, on the furniture, on the _windows_...

_**Every**_. _**Where**_.

Shinichi let out a choked squeak, shocked.

Kaito, covered in paint and looking like a very guilty puppy that had an 'Oopsie', smiled sheepishly at him.

"Um...surprise?" The magician unenthusiastically threw his arms up in the air, halfheartedly trying to be cute, and he cringed when he unwittingly flung _more_ paint up in the air.

Small, tiny splatters of green and pink paint hit Shinichi's _very_ unimpressed face and his clothes.

Kaito nervously laughed at him, not looking at him in the eyes.

_Whoops_.

From that day onward, Kaito was forbidden to do experimental magic tricks indoors.

* * *

><p><strong>Glasses<strong>: Haha, this is my favorite out of the three drabbles for today. XD


	87. Gentle Care

"You're are such an idiot," Shinichi proclaimed, worriedly hovering over the pained, hunched over form of his lover.

"It's not – " Kaito cringed, suddenly short of breath when a sudden shot of pain hit him. " – not _my_ fault that Hakuba pushed me into that pole! Owww..."

His back was _**still**_ smarting, the muscles and tendons protesting. He was honestly surprised that he didn't have bruises, and he had checked.

Shinichi frowned at him, and then nodded, making a snap decision.

"Get to the bedroom, _now_," Shinichi ordered, clucking over the hurting thief, fussing over him and helping him up.

"What – ?"

"Go. I'll be with you shortly," Shinichi looked sternly at him, and Kaito conceded, not feeling like arguing or questioning him – it was all that he could do to not collapse to the floor and cry, he hurt _that_ much, and only his sheer force of will and Poker Face kept him going.

_I am going to prank the fuck out of __**Guru-chan**__ tomorrow_, Kaito thought, resentfully, heading up stairs.

Shinichi watched him like a hawk for a few moments, assuring himself that Kaito would be okay by himself, and then he collected his needed item from a small cupboard closet, full of various bottles.

Wincing, Kaito sat down gingerly on the bed, and then he scowled at his socked feet. He normally didn't mind them, but right now, he despised how they just _clung_ to his feet, so he yanked them off and tossed them to the floor.

The twinges in his back was worth it. Mostly.

Soon, he heard Shinichi approaching their room, and he looked up with slightly dazed eyes as he entered the room – _ow, ow, ow_ – and it took him a moment to realize that Shinichi was carrying one of Kaito's bottles of scented oils...

He squinted. "...is that Rose Petals?" Kaito questioned, bemused.

Shinichi smiled briefly, shrugging. "It was the first one that I saw," He admitted, and stepped closer. He looked Kaito over with a critical eye. "Take off your shirt and lay down on your stomach – no wise cracks," Shinichi warned when Kaito grinned weakly and opened his mouth.

Kaito pouted, but he carefully unbuttoned his blue shirt, thankful that his tie, outer coat and cape had already been removed.

It didn't take a genius to know what Shinichi was planning.

Kaito sighed, letting Shinichi gently tug the shirt down his arms, and didn't protest when the detective let it fall to the floor – it needed to be washed, anyway.

"Now lay down," Shinichi softly touched Kaito's face, just for a short moment, and then he watched the magician awkwardly scoot further onto the bed, before rolling over onto his stomach. His keen eyes didn't miss the pinched expression on Kaito's face, either.

He frowned, and crawled onto the bed. Without a single hint of self-consciousness, he straddled Kaito's lower back.

_Let's see, the pain seems to be mostly focused on the upper and middle portions of his back_, the detective analyzed, unscrewing the cap of the oil, and pouring a generous amount into his hand. He carefully used his mouth and free hand to twist the cap back on, and he then dropped the bottle nearby on the bed, in case he need more. He smoothed the oil over the pained areas, taking note of how Kaito tensed.

"Shh," Shinichi murmured soothingly, leaning forwards to trail soft kisses down the back of Kaito's neck. "I'll take care of you," He whispered reassuringly in his ear.

Unseen to him, Kaito smiled, closing his eyes.

"I – _ah_..." He hissed in discomfort when Shinichi began to rub circles, but concentrated on staying as relaxed as he could. "...I know you will, Shin-chan," Kaito responded, just as quiet.

There was a sense of serenity about this moment, and neither of them wanted to be loud, not wanting to somehow disrupt the gentle, loving mood.


	88. Halloween Influence

He stalked his oblivious prey, a young, pretty thing in an innocent, adorable white dress, with a matching ribbon pinned to the back of her wavy locks of hair – a delicate beauty, with a lovely neck and a sweet smile as she softly sang under her breath, opening bags of candy and putting them into a giant bowl.

Blue eyes flashed, and a leering smirk appeared across his bloodied lips, revealing his sharp, realistic fangs.

His strong, wiry arms wrapped around the little dove, startling her. Her hands automatically went to clutch at his arms, and in the hallway mirror he saw indigo eyes blink in surprise, before he promptly bit her neck with his new fangs.

"Owww! Shinichi!" Kaito whined, squirming in his arms. "I didn't give you those to _bite_ me!"

The detective chuckled, licking at the wound he made, and he grinned when his thief shivered.

"But what else could I possibly use these for, hm? They're _**made**_ for biting!" Shinichi smirked, sucking and licking at the small amount of blood that was still leaking out.

Kaito whimpered helplessly, his knees growing weak at the attention. "S-Shinichi!"

"What?" Shinichi blinked at him in the mirror, innocent as a blue eyed bunny – with deadly fangs.

Kaito flushed, and then he laughed.

"I really _have_ rubbed off on you, haven't I?" Kaito was amused to notice.


	89. Shinko

"Shinichi! Shinichi! Look, look, look!" Kaito exclaimed in excitement, holding out a little baby dove, who looked calm and content in his large, warm hands.

Shinichi blinked, taken aback, but then he blinked again, taking a closer look.

The dove had a little cowlick, somehow, that looked _very_ similar to Shinichi's.

"She was born like this! Isn't it cool? She even has the little pointy rat tail-thingy!" Kaito cooed, gently turning the dove around a little, showing that, indeed, the dove _did_ have the pointy rat tail in the back of its head.

Shinichi was gobsmacked, and the dove looked back at him with curious, little black eyes.

"Wha-wha-..._how?" _He demanded, flabbergasted.

"I don't know, but it's sooo cute!" Kaito beamed happily, lovingly rubbing his face against the baby dove. She was old enough to start flying soon, Kaito happily noticed. "I'm going to call her Shinko!"

* * *

><p><strong>Glasses<strong>: Haha! You all thought I was going to write a female!Shinichi when you saw the 'Shinko' title, didn't you? XD


	90. Socks

"Wee!"

From where Shinichi was sitting, he could easily see Kaito sliding past the door on his socks, gleefully coasting along the wood floor of the hallway.

Shinichi's lips twitched, but he steadfastly ignored him, calmly reading a medical book.

"Wee!"

Kaito slid by again, doing a ridiculous pose.

Shinichi turned the page.

"Wee!"

Kaito cackled, blowing a cheeky kiss at Shinichi as he slid past again.

Shinichi suppressed a laugh, shaking his head at him.


	91. Warm Approval

Kaito was cuddled into his pillow, nestled safely with his blankets and army of colorful pillows around him. His face was relaxed, free from the manic grin that almost seemed to be a permanent fixture with him when he was awake. His hair was mussed, in a slightly worse disarray than normal (not that anyone could tell with his wild locks), and his lips were parted as he breathed softly and deeply. He looked so young, so innocent, when he was asleep.

Invisible to untalented eyes that didn't have the Gift, the ghost of his father smiled fondly down at him. Toichi gently sat down on the bed, and simply watched his son sleep, feeling a sense of nostalgia.

He used to do this a lot when Kaito was still a small child, just looking at him, amazed at the tiny life that he helped bring into the world – although, admittedly, his Chikage did most of the work. He was _still_ amazed, and he loved his son so very much. He was Toichi's proof that magic really _did_ exist, and not just in slight of hand or illusionist tricks. Toichi might be considered the World's Greatest Magician, but he was humbled before his wife, who could create _life_.

How could he possibly top _that?_ Not that he wanted to, of course. He's always thought that Chikage was the queen, sitting elegantly and beautifully in the throne of his heart, the center piece in his secret jewelery box, so...the fact that she could out do him in something? It makes perfect sense to him.

His eyes drifted away from his son, and he looked at the picture frame on the end table.

A picture of his son; laughing and tackling an amused looking Kudo Shinichi into an over-zealous hug.

Toichi smiled.

He wholeheartedly approved of their relationship. Shinichi was a calm soul with a secret, hidden streak of deviousness – rather like his wife – and he kept his son balanced and happy, providing him with the stability that he needed. He also kept Kaito on his toes and challenged him, which is something that a lot of people are often hard-pressed to do, since Kaito was both brilliant _and_ rather crazy.

Shinichi was able to keep up with him, though – it was probably because he was crazy in his own way, too – and he had no problems with occasionally putting Kaito in his place, if he gets too reckless or wild.

The detective was, most likely, the reason why his son suddenly got a _**longer**_ life span, instead of an unsteady one.

So, yes, he approved.

Toichi had to laugh, however, because it just figured that his 'big brother' would be the one to catch his son's heart.

"_Kudos are amazing creatures, aren't they, Kai-chan?" _Toichi grinned, softly touching his son's hair. _"They always chase after the biggest mystery that they can find, and they have a soft spot for us phantom thieves – we keep them guessing, and we baffle their logical minds with off the wall ideas and schemes that drive them crazy with the urge to understand and comprehend, and then they get all smug when they decode everything – they're the best critics in the world."_

Toichi leaned forwards, pressing a kiss to his son's forehead.

"_You found yourself a good man,"_ He murmured, and he smiled, before vanishing, drifting back to his wife, who was still awake and working hard on her travel blog. _Workaholic_.

Deep within his dreams, Kaito smiled, basking in a sunflower patch, feeling safe and warm.


	92. Past Soul

Shinichi frowned, noticing that Kaito was gone. He moved to the front of the house, checking – and, sure enough, Kaito's shoes were gone.

But not his cheery yellow umbrella.

Feeling a strange sense of anxious anticipation – _go, go, go, she's waiting! _– he mindlessly took off his slippers and put on his shoes, grabbing his black umbrella.

_**Long ago, a man met a beautiful woman in the rain – her body was supple and delicate, barely noticeable in her worn, dirty clothing, and her hair was long and golden, but the brilliance was dulled from the rain and dirt. But it was her eyes that spellbound him, that bewitched his heart from the moment he saw them; bright, unusual indigo eyes, that were so sad, so broken, when they met his with startled surprise, tears falling down her lovely, but cut and bruised, face.**_

_**He decided then and there that he would marry her. That he would make her happy, and make those beautiful eyes light up with smiles and laughter.**_

Shinichi's heart was racing as he quickly rushed down the street, looking all over the place for a familiar form wearing a bright blue shirt and dark pants, the last things he saw Kaito wearing.

He wasn't sure what was happening. He was aware of always feeling..._strange_ with the rain, but never this strongly. He always felt tense whenever he would read the obituaries, seeing that someone died of pneumonia, only to relax just as quickly once he finished reading their name. He didn't understand, he never did, and he never will. His soul wasn't fully awake and aware, as if it felt groggy and sleepy. Muddled. A sleeping giant that stunned the spiritually aware, leaving them shaken and awed.

He was an old soul – older than even the soul that was currently called, 'Kuroba Kaito'.

_**She refused to tell him what had happened to her, about who had injured her so, but she stayed with him, her odd eyes full of quiet hope – for a home, for affection, for the possibility of love.**_

_**Love that he gladly gave her.**_

_**Once, she had asked him, "Why do you love me? Why aren't you afraid of my eyes – the eyes of a demon?" She sadly whispered, not daring to look at him. He smiled, and gently turned her head, so that he could gaze into those supposedly demonic eyes.**_

"_**Ah, gentle heart," He softly murmured to her. "Those eyes aren't the eyes of a demon. They are the eyes a benevolent angel, who would never hurt another. You are not spiteful, or bitter, or cruel. You are kind, compassionate, and very giving – a woman that I would happily wed, if you will permit me?"**_

_**The woman cried, and said yes to him, her young soul shuddering with relief – this was what (who) she was created for; for this man, with the old, kind eyes.**_

What Shinichi didn't know, was that his soul was unconsciously searching for someone in its deep sleep. That it has always looked and searched for years and years, during every rainy season, and with every chance that it could get. He didn't know that in the past, he (or she, depending) would be full of despair when his soul felt the other leave, or when he heard or read about a certain stranger dying from pneumonia, a stranger that only lived _miles_ away from him. He didn't know that his being would be so full of pain, of failure, and self-hate, that his heart would stop beating, overwhelmed – and quickly following the other into the next life.

He didn't know anything. His soul was always asleep, never truly awake, even in his childhood.

_**They were happy together. Even when they discovered that she couldn't give birth, they were so very, very happy, content with caring for the children that flocked to the man's side.**_

_**The villagers were suspicious of the woman, however. They didn't trust her eyes – such an abnormal color! Obviously, the woman was a witch, her soul bound to the devil, and she was seducing the kindly man that cared for their sick and ill.**_

_**Her soul **_**was****_ bound, of course, but only to him. She was his. His to kiss, his to hold, and his to love. A gift that belonged solely to him, and no one else._**

_**They didn't know – didn't understand – and in their fear, and in their hate, they lashed out, unable to keep their passive silence.**_

_**He died, protecting her (refusing to throw her to the wolves), and his last words were for her – for his gentle heart.**_

"_**Run. I will find you again, I swear it. Now, run!" He urged, with his dying breath, thinking only of her safety, before unwillingly fading away from her.**_

_**Grief-stricken, terrified, and crying, she fled into the storm, obeying him with fumbling feet that made her crash into trees, and fall onto the harsh ground, scraping her hands and knees.**_

_**Then she waited, eyes blank and shell-shocked, alone in the cold, unforgiving rain, waiting for him despite knowing that he was dead.**_

_**She waited – and died waiting – alone and numb, falling quietly into death.**_

"Come on, where are you?" Shinichi muttered, eyes flickering and darting around his surroundings.

_There_. There he was, standing out in the open of some restaurant's parking lot. Why he would go there, Shinichi didn't know – it was probably random, he decided, walking up to him.

Kaito looked so sad, so lonely, standing there, his indigo eyes strangely blank and numb, as if he wasn't really there.

He acted strangely, too – unknowingly speaking Old English to him – before collapsing into Shinichi's embrace, crying and clinging to him.

Shinichi had been confused, and concerned, but he held him tightly. For a moment, he saw long blonde hair, and heard a different voice crying into his chest, feeling a different body against his front, different hands clinging to his shirt – different, but familiar.

But for only a moment, and then it was just Kaito – his dark haired, and suddenly crying boyfriend, with his distinctly male body and hands.

It happened so quickly, that Shinichi instantly forgot about it. His _soul_ didn't however, falling into a more peaceful, less restless sleep, lazily wrapping itself around the younger soul, lulling the other into sleep, so gently, so tenderly.

_I found you, my wife. I'm sorry – so, so, so sorry – that it took me so long, but I'm here. I'm here, and nothing will separate us again, I promise you, gentle heart. I'm here, and I will not leave you again, I swear it. Now stop crying, dear, shh...sleep now, and let me protect you, shh..._

Slowly, Kaito stopped crying, and he looked around them in confusion.

He didn't even remember leaving the house – not very clearly, at least – and he was startled to discover that he had _tears_ running his face. _What...?_

"Are you okay?" Shinichi questioned, and Kaito looked up at him, blinking. He shivered, freezing cold, and he cuddled up to Shinichi's warmer body, seeking warmth.

Kaito considered the question. Was he okay? Aside from his general confusion and desperate need for some hot coco, yes. He was okay. More than just okay, actually. He felt really peaceful, content, like he suddenly lost some kind of unconscious burden or pain. There was still that faint hollowness in his heart from his father's death – so much smaller now, but always there – and the urgent need to bring down the Organization, but...

He felt oddly free.

Kaito smiled up at Shinichi, staring into those old, sharp eyes that he always loved, and simply said, "Yes."

_Two souls intertwined _– Shinichi laced his free hand with Kaito's, their fingers intertwining – _one a soft violet, and the other a deep blue_ – indigo and sapphire eyes met with quiet smiles, both feeling a strange sense of peace – _long lost lovers finally reconnecting, linking, __**realizing **_– and their lips met in a sweet, joining kiss that felt strangely profound, vital.

It felt like saying hello, and neither one was entirely sure _why_, but it felt right.

The rain kept drizzling, softly hitting the dark umbrella over their heads.

* * *

><p><strong>Glasses<strong>: Gah, too long, but I didn't want to cut and slice this into something smaller, or it would ruin it. (_**Sighs**_)

Another drabble that's been waiting patiently in my storage. XD

Companion piece to _Past Life_.


	93. First Date

**I'm bored! **

– _Kaito, Sexy Magician_.

**Get un-bored, then.**

– _Shinichi, Detective_.

**How?**

– _Kaito, Sexy Magician_.

**I don't know...why are you texting during school, anyway? Shouldn't you be paying attention?**

– _Shinichi, Detective_.

**I could say the same about you! XD**

– _Kaito, Sexy Magician_.

Shinichi scoffed – quietly, to not draw attention to himself.

**Uh huh...**

Shinichi frowned, thinking.

**...when school gets out for today, do you want to go somewhere?**

– _Shinichi, Detective_.

**Like a date?**

– _Kaito, Sexy Magician_.

**Yeah...like a date.**

– _Shinichi, Detective_.

Shinichi blushed, pressing send, ducking his head down over his book, to hide a smile.

In Edoka, Kaito spontaneously squealed in happiness, disrupting class.

That wasn't a new thing, however, and his class ignored him for the most part. They would have been more concerned if he had been _quiet_.

**Yes! I definitely want to go out on a date with you! (Heart Emote)**

– _Kaito, Sexy Magician_.

Kaito happily sent his reply, fidgeting in his chair with excitement.

He couldn't wait! In fact...

A crafty grin crossed his features, devious eyes gleaming.

The fire alarm abruptly went off, and, in the panic and 'please remain calm!' yelling of his teacher, no one noticed that Kaito sneaked out the window.

Well, except for his friends, of course, but that was another matter _entirely_.

"Let's see..." Kaito hummed, quickly changing clothes and calmly leaving his school grounds. "Now, I just need to create a distraction at Teitan High, and then we can get going~!"

Kaito cheered.


	94. Identity

These days, he wasn't entirely sure _who_ he was – was he a lie, or a ghost? Was he Edogawa Conan, or was he Kudo Shinichi? Which identity is the one that's..._him__?_

Who was he?

The **child** detective or the **teen** detective? The boy with the glasses or the guy with the obnoxious laugh? The boy that was protected by a finely woven lie or the teenager that was on an 'on-going case'?

Who was he?

"Tantei-kun, you really shouldn't brood so much," An unimpressed voice chided him, and he blinked when a white gloved hand reached out and poked his forehead.

Startled, Conan blinked up, staring at the frowning – _concerned_ – face of Kaitou Kid, the strangest of his circle of friends, but no less precious.

Without thinking, he opened his mouth and said;

"Who am I?"

Mortified at his loose lips, he stared at Kid with wary eyes, gauging his response.

Kid looked nonplussed at first – _crazy detective say __**what? **_– but then he thought about it, looking contemplatively at the pseudo child, sensing the seriousness.

Slowly, Kid smiled, like a warm ray of sunlight peaking through the clouds of Conan's life.

Quite suddenly, it occurred to the detective that Kid was a very beautiful man, behind that monocle and hat.

"You're Tantei-kun," He said, keeling down next to his chair. He earnestly grabbed Conan's small hands, sincere and full of compassion – he understood his plight. "My rival, my critic, and my friend. You are a person who has a big heart that cares about humanity. Someone with a good head on his shoulders, and a strong sense of will, of duty, and determination. You're an admirable person. You're clever. You're brave. You're _fantastic _–" Kid babbled somewhat, getting caught up in his secret infatuation, but he caught himself quickly.

Inconspicuously, he blushed at his slip up, but pressed onwards.

"...your name or your form they...don't really matter," Kid murmured softly, just loud enough to be heard, and he smiled kindly, lifting a hand to gently press against Conan's calmly beating heart. "All that matters is _this_," He insisted, quietly. _Urging_. "The person that's behind the name, behind the mask, and behind your lies – _**that**_, is who you are, Tantei-kun."

Impulsively, he tenderly kissed Conan's hands –

And then he flew away from the pseudo child, flustered. _Damn it! Poker Face, Poker Face, Poker Face..._

Kid successfully played it cool, however, and just smiled at Conan, as if he had _meant_ to move away like that.

Although, Conan looked utterly _adorable_ when he blushed, Kid noticed with a grin.

"So...don't forget, okay?" Kid tilted his head to the side, in silent question.

Conan's blush receded, and he gazed at Kid with quiet amazement. _How did he just make all of that worry vanish? _He wondered. _How does he do it? How can he always find some way to reassure me and give me answers? What's his secret? What gives him this...strength? Wisdom? Empathy? Compassion? Intuition? Is it just a Kaitou Kid trait, something that's unique only to him?_

Maybe it was a combination – a masterfully made blend – of all of those things.

Conan smiled back at Kid, grateful and soft.

"Okay," He agreed, nodding his head. "I won't forget –"

"And if you _do_, I'll just remind you again," Kid promised suddenly, smiling beamingly at him.

"...yeah," Conan smiled.


	95. Wonderful

"Shinichi~! I wrote you a poem!"

"Oh god," Shinichi deadpanned jokingly. "The horror."

Kaito huffed, and playfully thumped him with his notebook.

"Silence, love slave!"

Shinichi rolled his eyes at him, amused, but obediently fell silent.

Kaito grinned, and then he looked at his poem. He actually didn't need the notebook – he memorized the words already – but he needed it to hide his nervous, blushing face. Even his _**Poker Face**_ was feeling intimidated and was blushing in a corner somewhere in his mindscape, much to his personal bewilderment.

He thought that Poker Face was _invincible_, but...then again, his Poker Face had this habit of crumbling or getting thrown off guard in the presence of Shinichi, so he supposed that it wasn't _that_ surprising.

If Poker Face was an _actual_ person, he deeply suspected that it would be suffering from a desperate crush on the detective.

For a few seconds, Kaito was distracted by this train of thought –_ it would be so weird to have something that __**is**__ me (an aspect, a mask) as a rival for Shinichi's affections. How would that even __**work?**__ Would the clashing conflict tear my mind apart? Ouch!_ – but only for a few, unnoticeable seconds, and he managed to catch himself before he could get more distracted.

Kaito opened his mouth –

"… … …"

And said nothing.

_What is this strange, __**foreign**__, feeling?_ Kaito thought, frantically. His breathing was quick and shallow, his heart was quietly – but rapidly – beating in his chest, and he was trembling very, very faintly, but his keen magician eyes noticed it anyway. He felt anxious and jittery and...and...

It dawned on him.

Oh, _**HELL NO! **_

He was _not_ having stage fright! He hasn't experienced that since he was _three years old_ and helping his oyaji during a small performance act, for the first time in his life.

"Um..." Kaito stuttered, inanely. Like an _idiot_.

Shinichi frowned, leaning forwards in his seat. "Are you okay?"

"Yes!" He squeaked. "Uh...here!" He quickly tossed the notebook at Shinichi. "I just remembered that I forgot to feed the doves this morning! Poor dears!" Kaito cheerfully rambled at Shinichi, running away, before he had the chance to embarrass himself further, privately horrified by his loss of control over his own reactions – _again_.

Even as he fled up stairs for sanctuary, Kaito couldn't help but feel a pang of ironic humor, considering the subject of his poem.

Meanwhile, Shinichi gawped, stunned.

_Uh..._

"I thought...he already did that," Shinichi hesitantly murmured, confused.

After a bemused silence, Shinichi looked down at the notebook. He smoothed out the distressed pages, and flipped it right-side up. Maybe there was a clue in the poem...

**Shi / Ni / Chi**:

Things are always strange with you;

Control slips through my fingers,

My face grows red –

_Everything is wonderfully **uncertain**._

I never know what I'll do;

Will I be confident and sly?

Will I be flushed and fidgety?

_Everything is wonderfully **unpredictable**._

I don't know how you do this to me;

Why you make me blush, or

How you make me squeak.

_Everything is wonderfully **unknown**._

The only things I know;

Is the beating of my heart,

The warmth in my soul.

_Everything is wonderfully **new**._

Whatever it is that you're doing to me;

Don't ever stop,

Don't ever hesitant.

The things that you make me feel –

_Are always __**wonderful**__._

**Ka / I / To**.

Shinichi realized that he was smiling by the end of the poem.

He chuckled, and carefully tore out the poem, neatly folding it and putting it into his pocket – later, he was going to put it in his wallet – and he put down the notebook, standing up.

Shinichi had a lover to lavish affection on, for being so...

The detective smiled.

For being so wonderfully _**Kaito**_.


	96. Teaching

"Ne, ne, Shinichi?"

"Hmmm?"

"If I ask nicely, will Ran give me some self-defense lessons?"

Shinichi blinked, giving Kaito a confused look.

"Yes...?" _**Why**__ do you want to learn?_

"Oh, good!" Kaito beamed, clapping his hands in delight. "Awesome!"

"Kaito, why do you want to learn?" Shinichi questioned, _verbally_ this time, quirking a brow at him.

"Huh? Oh, I just want to learn some self-defense. The most I can do is run away and use magic, but I can't always do that. I'm primarily a long-distance fighter – if I could even be _called_ that... – and I know that I'm vulnerable against close-ranged attacks," Kaito said, absently bouncing in place. "I was thinking about it the other day, and it bothers me."

Shinichi frowned, putting down his newspapers.

"You know, I could actually teach you the basics myself."

Kaito blinked, surprised.

"You can?"

Shinichi scoffed at the disbelieving response, rolling his eyes.

"_**Please**_. I may not be a professional like Ran, but I _do_ know the basics – how can I not know, when I used to be Ran's favorite punching bag and sparing partner?"

It's the reason why he's able to effectively dodge her so well.

Kaito considered this, and found it reasonable enough.

"So, you'll teach me?" Kaito eagerly asked, indigo eyes alight with expectant hope.

"Of course," Shinichi smiled.


	97. Charming Loser

_Run, run, run! _His kaitou senses yelled at him, and he ran down the quiet hall, his heart thumping wildly in his chest. He heard his pursuer's rapid foot falls and slight panting, and he grinned.

This was so much fun.

Kid skidded to a halt when he approached the stairs, and then he promptly slid down the railing.

"Wee!"

He quietly squealed, unable to help himself.

Kid leapt off the banister, and didn't bother with pausing to see if his hunter was still chasing him – _he's always chasing me; he never stops, he never gives up_ – and instead bolted, his white cape fluttering and whispering behind him.

Then he tripped.

"Wha – _**GAH!"**_ Kid yelped, stumbling to the ground, feeling something thin and suspiciously wire-like around his ankles.

He was so indignant with shock that he sputtered, sitting up and turning around to glare mulishly at the detective, who chuckled at him, smugly walking down the stairs.

"That doesn't count!" Kid protested, standing up and kicking off the wire. _Such an amateur mistake!_

"Why not?" Shinichi asked, mildly. He was calmly approaching the annoyed thief.

"You're supposed to catch me with – "

Click-click. _Snap_. Click-click. _Snap_.

Kid gaped at the detective, stunned speechless.

"Handcuffs?" Shinichi finished, smirking and holding the handcuffed hands of Kid, to keep him from running away or picking the locks.

Kid blinked, and then he sullenly pouted.

He hated losing.

"_**Fine**_. What do you want as your prize, Tantei-kun?"

"I'm looking at it."

_Oh, wow. Who knew that Kaitou Kid could blush so charmingly?_ Shinichi thought, amused.


	98. Voting

"Alright, everyone! Let's take a vote!" Kaito said, bouncing in place. Behind him was a banner with '**KaiShin or ShinKai?**' on it. He grinned at their friends, "I know you've all been secretly placing bets anyway!" Kaito laughed. "So, who do _you_ think tops in our relationship?"

Shinichi tried to sink into the couch and disappear, embarrassed.

"Hm..." Ran tapped her chin, thinking. "Kaito-kun?" She guessed. He had more energy than Shinichi did, so...well, she really didn't know.

Shinichi twitched.

Heiji glanced at him, and grinned mischievously. He knew better, of course, _but_...

"Yeah, definitely Kuroba!" Heiji said, rather cheerfully, amused.

Shinichi twitched again, frowning.

"Kuroba-kun," Ai declared, hiding a smirk behind her glass.

Shinichi was starting to look bothered now.

The Detective Boys didn't _quite_ understand the question, but they knew it had to be related to the usual 'mommy' and 'daddy' roles, so the three huddled together and debated in hushed whispers, before coming to a decision.

Ayumi, the chosen spokeswoman, spoke up with their verdict. "Ano...is it you Kaito-oniichan?"

Shinichi looked _betrayed_.

Kaito, who had been silently watching his reactions with growing amusement, chuckled at her.

"I don't know, Ayumi-chan, everyone's not done voting yet. Hakuba?"

"I am not taking any part in this," Saguru said stiffly, looking irritated that he had been dragged away from his lab for _this_.

Aoko raised a decisive hand – she had inside knowledge, since Kaito didn't mind sharing all of the juicy facts of his love life with her.

"I say Kudo-kun tops!" Aoko said, brightly.

Shinichi sighed, thankful that _someone_ was on his side, at least.

"Kuroba," Sera nodded. No one was quite sure _how_ she managed to get into the 'meeting', but they welcomed her nonetheless.

Shinichi scowled at her.

"Kaito-kun!" Sonoko pointed at the magician with a superior look. She was the Deduction Queen! She knew _**all!**_

Shinichi glowered at floor.

Kazuha – the last one to 'vote' – hummed in thought, and then shrugged. "Kuroba, I guess."

Shinichi pouted, frustrated.

Kaito laughed, looking rather smug.

"Well, Shinichi, you heard them. Obviously, I top – "

"Bullshit," Shinichi said, very, very calmly, to the shock of everyone in the room. Scowling, he stood up and prowled over to Kaito, and everyone watched him with various looks of interest and surprise. He shoved a grinning Kaito to the wall and then, briefly, the two of them experienced a case of deja vu, but it was quickly forgotten when Shinichi's mouth claimed Kaito's in a hungry, possessive kiss. He controlled himself – he was quite aware that there were children in the room – but he made _damn sure_ to steal Kaito's breath and make the other weak-kneed and dazed, before pulling away.

Shinichi tugged Kaito into a possessive hug, and glowered at their friends.

"_I'm_ seme," The detective said bluntly, and Kaito at blinked at them with a glazed, 'The lights are on, but nobody's home' look, blushing and looking _**very**_ pleased with himself, even as he tried to catch the breath that Shinichi had taken from him.

No one was sure _who_ started laughing first, but it was contagious, and soon the whole room was filled of amused laughter, shocked exclamations and catcalls.

Overall, voting turned out to be an excellent idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Glasses<strong>: This is like an on-going gag for me.

I imagine that Shinichi would be mighty frustrated to know that most people automatically assume that he's the 'uke' in the relationship. (_**Laughs**_) Poor Shin-chan...so misunderstood! XD


	99. Passion

"Ne, Shinichi, what's your passion in life?" Kaito asked curiously.

"Being a detective," Shinichi said automatically, and Kaito laughed, rolling his eyes.

"Okay, I guess that's very possible," He conceded, turning around to face Shinichi, causally walking backwards. "But, think about it in this context, alright? What makes you get up in the morning? What makes you smile and feel glad to be alive? What makes you feel important, like you're useful? What makes you fight? What makes you..." Kaito trailed off, blinking at the strange look that Shinichi was giving him. He stopped walking, bemused at the expression. "What?"

Shinichi smiled, chuckling lightly at his own little revelation.

The detective stepped closer to Kaito, and wrapped his arms around the thief's waist, resting his forehead against Kaito's. He gazed calmly into those lovely indigo eyes, still smiling.

"My passion in life _is_ being a detective," Shinichi murmured to him. "But it only _means_ something to me if I'm _your_ detective."

Kaito smiled at him, his eyes gentle and soft.

"...you're always my Tantei-kun," Kaito whispered, brushing his lips against Shinichi's smiling ones.

"Aa, I know. You're my passion in life."

Kaito flushed at this sincere statement, smiling brightly.

"You're mine, too."

* * *

><p><strong>Glasses<strong>: Just something cute I came up with.


	100. Profound

Shinichi stared up into confused indigo eyes – _what are you __**doing? **_The stare asked, very plainly – and the detective took a calming breath.

Kneeling down on the ground was strangely nerve-wracking, he's discovered.

Nevertheless, he was determined to see this through, so he began his (carefully thought out and sincere) speech.

"When we first met – face to face – that night, I never would have expected that we could be so close, so..." Shinichi smiled, rather shyly. "In love."

Blue eyes became soft as memories flickered through his mind. Memories that meant more to him than anything else, moments in time that had Kaito's face in them; his bright smiles, his warm laughter, his smooth voice, his caring touches...

Important, precious memories that defined them both.

Shinichi wanted to make _more_ memories with him, for the rest of their lives.

Kaito smiled back at him in agreement, still looking confused, but there was a stirring of suspicion in his eyes. _Is he doing what I __**think**__ he's doing...?_

The thief stared, suddenly breathless. _No_ _way_...

"...but here we are, together and happy," Shinichi continued after a beat. "You always surprise me, and there's never a dull moment with you. You've easily become my strongest source of strength, my sanctuary," He said softly, gazing steadily into Kaito's eyes. "You make me feel alive – _complete_ – and I never want to be without you in my life. So..."

Shinichi pulled out a red velvet box – _oh my god, oh my god, oh my god_ – and he popped it open. Kaito's eyes were wide with shocked delight, and he stared at Shinichi, stunned, because within that tiny box was a tastefully elegant diamond ring, an _engagement_ ring.

"Will you marry me, Kuroba Kaito?" Shinichi requested, smiling gently.

Kaito squeaked strangely – and then he coughed, before trying again. His answer was a very heartfelt and profound, "Yes!"

Shinichi's idea of proposing in the same restaurant that his father proposed to his mother in may not have been the most 'original' idea, and not nearly as exciting as _Kaito's_ idea of proposing (which involved jumping off a building and lots of showy fireworks) but it was suitably romantic and very, very sweet, and, well, who needed fireworks and all that stuff, anyway?

_Not me_, Kaito thought with a smile as Shinichi slipped the ring on Kaito's finger, blushing happily when Shinichi stood up and kissed him.

* * *

><p><strong>Glasses<strong>: (_**Whispers**_) Let's just ignore the fact that gay marriage isn't legal in Japan yet, ne?

Anyway; YAAAAYYY!

My last drabble. I've had this baby written since the early days. XD

And it's come to my attention that not everyone knows that my drabble series is, well, a _series_, so people, don't be sad – there will be more, okay? _**Blessings of Luck, Protection of Death**_ will being coming up on my birthday – May 11th. It won't be updated as constantly as _**Dove&Bullet**_, but they will be updated regularly. I just need to focus more on my other projects now. Yay!

If I work hard enough (**read**: don't be lazy or get distracted) I should start posting a full length story in about two or three months.

...I really, really, hope that I didn't just jinx myself there. (_**Cringes**_)


End file.
